The help
by Tinie nyny
Summary: Mia Rogers was a mutant detained in Pentagon like Erik. Charles, Pietro and Logan saved her too and she decided to stay with Erik. When he decided to go in Pologne, she went with him. What was their life together? How can they build a new life? Sabertrooth inside (X-men: Days of future past and after)
1. Help me

**Hi guys, It's my first fic about X-men, I hope you will like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own X-men: Days of future past or the characters except Mia Rogers**

* * *

After Quicksilver took care of the guards, the three men remained speechless facing what Quicksilver had done in the space of nano seconds. Pietro was proudly waiting for them at the exit of the room with an amused look. Charles walked toward Pietro and Erik looked suspiciously at Logan, then both followed Charles in stride, but Logan stopped. He froze and listened.

"Guys, we need to go," Charles called outside the room.

"What? What is happening?" Pietro asked, it was a godsend to be able to steal from the Pentagon and he wanted this day not to end. He smiled at how Logan closed his eyes. Erik said nothing, just looked at him curiously.

"What the hell are you still doing here?" Charles bolted into the room where the water was still dripping from the ceiling.

Logan suddenly opened his eyes, "I hear something ... someone ... Don't you hear that?" he asked Charles. Erik turned to him and Charles looked away.

"Logan, we need to go, NOW."

"This is a person... a mutant. She is also imprisoned here. I can hear her low whisper," Logan growled.

"A girl? Cool!" Pietro said and disappeared, in seconds he was back in the big kitchen anew, "She's 5 floors down, we must save her." He smiled.

"We need a plan, there will be guards," Charles said softly and ran a hand through his wet hair, "Okay... Pietro and Logan take care of the guards and I'll sneak in to help her."

"You are helpless without your powers, Professor. You will not succeed," Logan said harshly. The words stung him like acid. He knew he should have stopped the injections but the feeling of walking comforted him after all that he had lost.

"I can help-" Erik said, but Charles cut him off.

"No! No killing!"

"I will not kill if you want, I could only hurt ... a bit."

The Professor squinted toward Erik, not believing a word he had said.

"I gave my word and I will keep it, Charles," Erik said, looking into his eyes. The two men fought by their gazes when Logan cleared his throat.

"She is continuing to beg," Logan frowned.

"What she is saying?" Pietro asked curiously.

"Help," Logan almost groaned.

* * *

Mia was scared, she was shaking. Her cage was similar to that of Erik; white walls, white furniture and a white dress. She was dressed in a tank top and linen trousers. The difference between her and Erik's cell was that hers was filled with water. Mia was immersed in a large, completely clear watery surface. The calm of her imprisonment, to which she was accustomed for years, was disturbed by cries and shots. She was beginning to panic as the sounds came closer.

The three guards in her rooms that were past masters in the art of silence, were now excited. They unsheathed their weapons and feverishly waited for the intruders to land in the room.

Everything happened so fast she did not have time to blink her eyes. The guards were sprawled on the floor and left unconscious. Mia gasped in fear, four men were now in her room and watched her like a rare animal in a cage.

"Wow, that's weird." Peter knocked on the transparent glass cell, "We came to save you," he smiled.

Pietro was weird with his white hair but the other men fascinated her too. Mia was in a water cell, she seemed not to pay attention to this. She seemed perfectly at ease. Her brown hair with golden reflections floated around her sweet face. She was standing in the pool of water and her eyes were those of a frightened person. Her clothes did not leave much to the imagination. They were white but light and you could see her honey colored body in a very descriptive way through her clothes.

Erik swallowed hard, Logan frowned, as was his habit, and Charles was fascinated.

Pietro knocked on the glass and Mia gasped.

"Damn it, wait a minute. She is scared." Charles raised his hand to tell him to calm down.

"We must go," Logan growled, "they are getting closer."

The woman gracefully swam to the side of the pane where Pietro was and put her hands flat on the glass. She closed her eyes and began moving her lips as if to speak.

"Help..." her voice echoed in the room, her voice was simply mesmerizing. The men in the room felt an incomprehensible attraction towards her. "Help me please," she begged, eyes pleading.

Charles was the first to get out of his trance. "Could you survive without water?" he asked and she nodded. "Pietro?" He turned to the youth with silver hair who nodded and put his hands on the glass. He used his speed to break the glass as he did previously.

"It will get wet!" Pietro smiled.

When the glass broke, water spilled into the room in a torrent. The four men were bombarded by water until the water flowed through the door. They were panting and coughing, wet to the bone and they all felt a chill. The water in which the woman was immersed was horribly cold as that of a frozen lake.

Erik looked up, the woman was lying right in front of him and her hair hid her face.

"Professor! We need to go right now if you do not want to face an army," Logan shouted.

Erik quickly got on his knees before the woman. She was unconscious for a reason that Charles did not know yet. But he was ecstatic to know. At this time he regretted not having his powers.

"Erik?" Charles called.

He rebounded, put an arm under her knees and another on her back and carried her like a fireman. She moved in his arms and clung instinctively to the straps holding the Erik's prison suit. Charles passed behind him and watched the woman in his arms for a few seconds before turning to the corridor where guards came running. He sighed.

"I really love this day," Pietro laughed and put his glasses back and then began to run in a speed that was normally impossible.

* * *

After thanking Peter for his help, Charles and Hank returned to the private jet. Logan and Erik were already seated waiting for them. Mia was lying on the leather sofa with white clothes that had already dried. She had not woken up since they came out of the Pentagon. Erik had changed into a blue shirt and maroon pants. He stared at her sleeping form, waiting for her to wake up. He had not yet met a mutant able to hold water as its natural habitat and was eager to know what powers she had and why she was imprisoned in the Pentagon like him.

He didn't even know there was an another mutant locked in the fortified building. Erik was accused of killing the President. A fairly serious crime to justify his incarceration in Pentagon, so what had she done that was so special for her to be locked in with bodyguards?

While he has watched her sleep, he thought about several questions, trying to omit the fact that she had an angelic beauty. Her hair, now completely curly, ranged as sunlight around her face, her features were fine and feminine, her body quite small and thin, but she had advantageous shapes that loomed under her white clothes. Her hands were equally slim with long, milky nails. She gently breathed through her mouth, her chapped lips were slightly open. She was lying on her back with bent legs.

"Why do you stare her like that? Do you want to eat her or something?" Logan asked, taking a breath from his cigar.

"I'm not as used to eating people, it'll be more up your alley I think," he coldly replied without taking his eyes from her. Logan raised an eyebrow and took another puff of his cigar.

"Hasn't she woken up yet?" Charles asked, sitting down.

"No," Logan replied.

"She must be special to be locked in the Pentagon."

"Too bad you don't have your powers to know more about her," Erik turned to him. Charles frowned. His grip on the armrest clung to a point where his fingers turned white. The two men looked at each other with a scowl, the tension was palpable. Logan's gaze flickered between the two men, thinking about how they were close in the future. Those two were destined to be best friends and they did not know it yet. Logan shook his head and took another breath of his cigar.

When everyone was seated, Hank was situated in the cockpit, and the aircraft flew off. The tension between the two men led them to compete during the flight. Erik stood up and shouted the names of all the dead mutants he knew. His pain and his rage led to release his power that made the plane wobble in flight. Erik had much bitterness at Charles, thinking all his companions died when Charles was hiding in his house, put him in a unconditional rage. The hull of the aircraft withered at every name of mutants missing he cited.

"You abandoned us all," Erik shouted while Charles was thrown to the ground. Logan was ready to intervene when Erik's look fell on the woman before the couch. She gasped in fear and Erik looked at her confusedly. Charles stood up and walked to another room of the private jet and closed the door behind him.

Logan sighed and sat back. "Take care of her" he said, smoking his cigar, "I am not a babysitter."

Mia bit her lower lip and looked down. Erik walked towards her but she raised her hand abruptly, palm out. Erik stopped immediately.

"We freed you from your cell, do you remember?"

She nodded.

"We are mutants like you, we will not hurt you. I'm Erik Lehnsherr and the man there is Logan."

She said nothing, she kept her head down.

"What's your name?"

She raised her head and looked into his blue eyes. Mia found them extremely beautiful. He exuded confidence and power. She looked down at her clothes and frowned.

"Um, can I have other clothes?"

Erik smiled. "Absolutely, when Charles will emerge from the bathroom, you can change," he said then went to sit again. "You have nothing to fear, really. Please sit down."

"I am on a plane with strangers and you're telling me I have nothing to fear?" She narrowed her eyes and sat quietly on the comfortable sofa.

"Yes." Charles said when entering the room. "We are mutants like you and we wish you no harm." He sat in front of Erik without looking at him. Mia didn't believe him, absolutely, but nodded anyway.

"Can I change my clothes ... now?"

"Of course, but there are no clothes for a lady and-"

"It does not matter," she rose quickly and went into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

"Your powers have really served us right now." Erik told Charles but he didn't answer.

* * *

 **One day later**

Mia woke up in a hotel room, on an especially soft bed. She groaned, sitting down. She felt ill and dehydrated. She needed water or any liquid. She got up and saw a door to her right, she prayed that it would be the bathroom. She desperately needed a shower and brush her teeth. She still had the taste of bread with peanut butter that the guards had given her the day before, in her mouth. Mia quickly walked to the bathroom and closed the door behind her. She stood before the mirror and gasped. She had not looked in a mirror since she had been captured, which means 5 years. she had grown up since the time, her face and her body had become that of a woman but she felt ugly. Her body was very thin almost skinny, due to the dry food they given her. Although she had the right to be immersed in water once a month for an hour, it was not enough for her. The water was her element, her source of life. She needed more to be healthy but these people did not want her to be healthy. They just wanted to keep her alive for experimentation.

Mia wanted to cry but she held it in, she needed to save as much water as possible in her. She opened the tap and the water began to flow, she smiled gently and tear of happiness escaped her. She closed her eyes and ran her hand under the warm spray and sighed of joy. Dark circles under her eyes faded, her pale came back to her normal skin color and her lips became rosier and her pupils took a light brown color. She opened her eyes and smiled at her reflection. She felt much better, but she still needed more. Mia began by brushing teeth and went to the toilet. Then she filled the tub and began to undress.

She removed the man's shirt and the pants she wore. She entered the warm water that filled the big tub, she completely went into the water and then closed her eyes.

The hours passed and Mia was still in the bath. She could be immersed for more than one hour. It was as if she was taking a full bottle of vitamins, water was a source of strength for her and even more but she had not yet mastered her powers.

After leaving Hank in the fountain, held in place by metal bars, Erik got into a car and drove to a shop to get a viewer for slides. Then he drove to the hotel where he was staying. He had forgotten that the woman they had found at the Capitol remained in his room.

During the flight to Paris, Mia was low again and fell asleep. Erik had carried her again to put her in a hotel room. Charles had paid for a stay of one month in case they would not return to the hotel. The situation was too complicated to take her with them even though he knew nothing of her and her powers, so they left her in that hotel room and they went off to find Raven, except that Erik had other plans, he did not want to stop her but to kill her. His plan failed but he did not feel defeated.

He parked in the hotel parking lot and got into the elevator. Erik was thinking of a plan, twirling the negatives film with his fingers. When the ping of the elevator sounded, he walked up to his room and opened the door without using the key. Erik closed the door and he surveyed the room before sitting on the bed, pouting.

Erik huffed and put his hands on his face. He felt a sharp sting in the back of his head, he put a finger on the origin of pain and looked back to his finger full of blood. He clenched his fist when he felt a pain in his head. Erik decided that a shower would be nice. He began to rip off his clothes without worrying where he threw them. He went into the bathroom, naked. There was a large tub far from the door and a luxurious shower near it. At least Charles had done something to his advantage today. He stopped in front of the mirror and held the edge of the sink with both hands. Erik looked in the mirror for a few seconds. Cold eyes, lips tight, smooth hair disheveled, Erik was angry that his plan had failed, but he was already thinking about a new, more radical one that involved the US President. He was lost in his thoughts when Mia slowly emerged from the water. Erik turned his head toward her, Mia sat in the tub, smoothing her hair behind her head.

"You are still here," he said as a question, Mia jumped with fear and began to pant.

"I ... I didn't know that, I must go ... I am sorry," she said, hiding her breasts. Erik straightened and she turned her head, "I'm leaving," she said, blushing and Erik smiled a little.

"You don't need to, Charles paid this room for a month. You have the choice to stay or go," Erik said, walking to the shower, "he left his address card on the bedside table in case you want to go back to become a member of his team. In my opinion, I think it would be a waste but feel free to do what you want." He stepped into the shower and opened the tap. Mia was still shocked that he spoke with her with much indifference. She rose quickly and put a towel around her body and rushed out of the bathroom.

It was already dark outside and the room was dimly lit. Mia paced the room to the closet to find something descent to wear. Unfortunately, all she found was white bathrobes. She put her head on the wood of the cabinet in defeat.

"What am I supposed to do now?" She sighed. Mia had no clothes to wear, no money, no ID, no family, no life. She took a bathrobe and wore it. Mia wrung her hair with the towel and sat on the bed next to the nightstand. She took Charles' address card and read the inscription. "Charles Xavier ..."

"Still here... again," Erik came into the room with a towel around his waist. She immediately blushed at the sight of a man so bare. "I still don't know what your powers are, why don't you use them?"

"I don't want to," she said quickly. Mia had spent 5 years in prison because of them and didn't want to use them.

"Why?"

"I don't want to, that's all. Will you force me to show you, like them?"

"No," he stepped forward and Mia swallowed.

"I can go if you want... but I just don't have money to live, I don't know how to get some," she said sheepishly. Erik walked to his pants and took out his wallet. He pulled out several $100 bills and dropped his pants. He walked toward her and handed her the money.

"It will be enough to begin a life here."

"Here?," She bit her lower lip, "Where are we? Are we still in Washington?"

He smiled and put the money on the bed.

"We are in France." He turned away from her and went to sit on the desk where the slide viewer was.

"France?" She repeated, confused. "Is that a town?"

He laughed without turning, "A country, Charles' school is in America. You must have a passport to travel." The film entered the machine and the wheels began to turn. The main light shut off and the images began to play on the wall. Mia saw a sewing needle wound behind his head. She thought she wasn't well but the objects moved without any help. Mia rose, intrigued by the moving object.

"What is that?" she asked softly, standing behind Erik.

"War machines created to kill the mutants."

"Kill mutants? Why?"

Erik got up from the chair and turned to her. He was tall, taller than she, he surpassed her by several inches. He stood in front of her, he towered over her and she did not move.

"Because the humans want to kill us all. We are vermin to them, they are vermin to us. Humans want war, they want to destroy us."

"No ... Not all humans are like that."

"THEY ARE ALL LIKE THAT!" He screamed and she jumped with fear, "That's why they created these machines. They want to start a war against the mutants, I'll finish it before it even starts. I'll kill them all."

"But ... No ... No don't kill people, it will make thing worse. They will hate us more after that."

Erik grabbed her arm, "They hate us already, you should be okay with me! You're a mutant. They imprisoned you maybe for years, all because you are a mutant. I am sure they tortured you, all because you are a mutant. Don't you see that we must stop them, we must defend our cause? We must show them that we are more more powerful than them. They must be afraid of us."

"Let me go!" Her brown eyes became crystal blue.

"You should help me, you're a mutant! You should fight for our cause." Mia shook her head frantically with her eyes closed, he wanted to continue talking but she began to cry, but it was strange, her tears didn't flow down her cheeks but the drops rose and flew.

While Mia gasped Erik looked a tear that flew upward. The tears lifted again and again to the ceiling. Erik dropped her arm hastily. The ceiling was filled with water, weightless. It was like a pool, but on the ceiling. Erik looked down at the woman before him. He swallowed hard and put a hand on her cheek.

"What's your name?"

She opened her clear blue eyes completely, "My name is Mia Rogers."

"You can control water."

"Yes..." she said and Erik smiled.

"Herrlich!"

* * *

 **Review please**

 **Let me know what you think :)**


	2. Stay with me

Mia led all the water that was on the ceiling in the bathtub in the bathroom. She did not know what to expect from Erik after showing him her powers and she was afraid. Having raved about her powers, he sat down on the chair as he continued to watch the full film images of war machines and complicated formulas. She understood absolutely nothing. She was someone who has been locked up for 5 years in prison. Far from any kind of technology or latest information, she felt a little lost.

Time passed and she lay on the bed watching Erik. He had his back bent as he read the map of a place where people manufactured the war machine killer of mutants. Mia wearing her bathrobe and was lying in a fetal way. The light was dim in the room, and she dozed.

The night went by. After hours perfecting his plan, he finally got up off his chair. His towel was still around his size. He walked into the room and saw Mia sleep soundly on the white sheets. He remained motionless a few moments, watching her sleep. Then he went to a dress lying on the ground bag. He had bought some clothes, coming to the hotel. Erik wore pajama pants then he turned off the light. He walked toward the little sofa next to the office then lay down to sleep. He was a gentleman, and he wanted to leave the bed to the lady.

Fatigue quickly caught him and he began to fall asleep until he was awakened by a scream.

"Light! Light! Turn on the light, please turn on the light," Mia cried. Erik rose in one jump and raised his hand to turn the switch further into the room. "The light..." Mia sighed in relief.

"What's wrong, Mia?" He quickly got up to go to the bed, Erik wouldn't admit it, but he liked her name. She winced as he sat on the bed and pulled back further.

"I'm afraid of the dark," she said softly.

"You are afraid of the dark?" He smiled. "That's sweet."

She frowned. "Sweet?"

"Why are you afraid?"

"I — I don't know. I'm not used to being in the dark."

"That's what I said, that's sweet." He laughed.

"I don't see why it's sweet to be afraid of the dark."

"That's sweet because the one who is afraid of the dark is one that was never used to the dark. You have lived through some terrifying things like me. Sleeping in the dark is the least of your worries. "

"It's unfair. I lived terrifying things too." She said upset by his mockery.

"You don't know what the real fear is Mia, otherwise you will not be afraid of the dark."

She was breathing rapidly, tears stinging her eyes, "Okay I'm afraid of the dark, Erik. You have no right to judge me because I'm afraid of the dark. I didn't—You have not the right." She wept despite herself, Mia remembered her painful past and it hurted her. "You even don't know me, you know nothing about me."

Erik was silent, watching her cry.

"I'm sorry. I'll turn off the main light and leave the light on." With a wave of his hand, he did it and the soft light of a lamp lit up the room. "Good night."

He stood up and turned to walk.

"WAIT!"

He turned, Mia wiped her tears off her brown eyes, sniffling.

"I... Umm... will you sleep with me tonight?" She asked sheepishly and Erik smiled.

"I just treat you as if you were weak, and now you want me to sleep with you tonight?" He raised an eyebrow, intrigued by her.

"Just—Please... I don't want to sleep alone. I've been alone for so long and I—I wish to feel a presence near me. Just for tonight... Just until I fall asleep. Please? "

"Fine, but on one condition."

"What is it?"

"I sleep beside you, with the lights off."

Mia clenched her fists and nodded. Erik lay down on the bed, on his back and put a hand under his head with one hand on his belly. He flicked the switch and the light turned off. Mia sniffled and quickly approached him. She was afraid, and he knew it, but if he had to keep her with him and help her with her powers, she had to learn to be stronger. Erik closed his eyes to sleep. A few minutes passed and he felt the stiff body of Mia gently get closer to him until she stuck to him. Thus she fell asleep, but Erik was not. Memories of Cuba and the loss of his brothers were playing in his head.

* * *

Daylight shone through the white curtains. Erik woke gently but felt a weight on him. He opened his eyes and he saw Mia lying literally on him. Only her legs touched the bed, her arms were folded beneath her, her head on his chest and her hair cascading over his shoulders. Mia's breathing was slow, she was still asleep. Erik moved his arm and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Mia..." He said huskily, but she didn't move. He sighed, exasperated. It's not that it bothered him, her weight was nothing, but the proximity that bothered him and like every man, every morning he had a throbbing erection and she was accidentally lying above it. Mia looked young, he could give her 22 or 23 years old. He had no idea of the reaction she would have to feel his erection on her private part.

He moved uncomfortably for her to fall beside him, but she didn't move an inch. As if she was glued to him, which was absolutely bizarre. Erik thought maybe it was because of her powers, maybe she was using the attraction to the purple liquid circulating in his veins to remain stick to him. Mia had an immeasurable power but she doesn't seem to know it yet. Erik decided to stay like that a while until she wakes up. It gave him time to make an exact plan of what to do this day. This meant finding a private jet and a pilot to leave France.

An hour passed quickly and Erik was getting impatient.

"Mia wake up."

Silence.

"Mia ... MIA!" Erik shouted and she jumped off him. Mia fell from the bed in stride and she bumped her head on the floor. Erik also jumped to stand next to her, knees.

"Ow, It hurts," she rubbed her head with one hand. Erik could not help smiling.

"You didn't want to wake up. Are you okay?"

She raised her head, "Yeah, I'm fine, but you didn't need me to walk away Erik. You could do what you wanted without shouting my name like a madman," she scolded and Erik lifted his eyebrows. Mia didn't stop to surprise him.

"I called your name like a madman because you were lying on me and stuck on my body. I could not move without inevitably wake you up."

"Oh." She sat down and he stood up.

"Yes, Oh. I'll take a shower. You can make yourself useful and call room service for breakfast. You're awakening made me hungry." He said, walking toward the bathroom, Mia had barely time to answer he had stormed out of the bathroom.

Mia rose from the ground slowly. She yawned as she walked towards the white phone. Once in front of the phone, she scratched her head not knowing what number to dial for room service. She took the phone and put it on her ear, there was a tone. She clicked on any button and someone answered.

"Umm, Hi..."

"Good morning Madam, what can I do for you?" A man asked with an accent she didn't recognize.

"Can I have a breakfast, please?"

"Of course, a server will come with a standard breakfast, do you have preferences or intolerances?"

She reflected a moment if she must go ask Erik, "Madam?"

"Umm, no ... But I want some fruit please and some bread."

"Alright, you will get your breakfast in a minute."

"Thanks." She said and hung up the phone.

Mia watched the big room, yawning, she was still sleeping but Erik was odd. She didn't look weak like last night. She went to sit on the bed waiting for the room service. 10 minutes after, someone rang the doorbell and she ran to the door to open it.

A man dressed in a suit enters with a food cart. He pushed the cart to the table in the lounge area and apologized before leaving. She found him beautiful. Mia could appreciate the beauty of a man, the guards she saw during her captivity were quite old and puffy. Not at all elegant and especially disrespectful to her. While Erik was hard on her, he had the merit of being gentlemanly and polite.

Mia sat on the chair next to the trolley and began to eat the delicious fruit. There were apples, grapes, blueberries, and strawberries. The breakfast consisted of toast, coffee, jam and many other foods she had never tasted. She picked a little while moaning with pleasure, it was so delicious she wanted to swallow everything, but she thought Erik had specified being hungry. So she took small portions.

When Erik came out of the bathroom, he was dressed elegantly, ready to go out.

"You're still here."

She rolled her eyes. "Why you always say that? It's not like I can go out, anyway."

He smiled, "I gave you money I remind you. You can do whatever you want with it."

"I don't know what to do with it." She bit into a red apple red.

He sat in front of her and took a cup of coffee, looking at her up and down. "Maybe buy some clothes, just in case you don't know you're still wearing a bathrobe."

"I can't go out." she said, placing the apple on a plate.

"Why?"

She licked her lower lip, "I'm afraid of getting lost."

"It seems you are afraid of many things."

She put a lock of hair behind her ear, "I'm not like you, Erik."

"Then what am I?" He asked curiously.

She watched him for a while. "Confident and powerful."

"You're powerful, Mia. You should use your powers more often, the more you use them the more powerful you become."

Mia bit her lower lip. "Good appetite."

"Thank you." Erik was calm and sophisticated even when he ate his scrambled eggs. "Did you sleep well?" Mia felt a hint of amusement in his voice.

"As in a jar of water."

"So you're comfortable in the water."

"Yes. I also need to merger me into the water to help to get strength. When I was locked up, they left me to merge from an hour a month, and the water was freezing. I was too weak to escape. "

"Don't talk in past, you're still weak."

"Erik!" She chided and he smiled.

"I can help you... If you stay with me."

"You want me to stay with you?" She asked suspiciously. Erik placed his coffee cup on the table and took a handkerchief to wipe his mouth.

"Yes."

She remained silent, Mia found Erik unquestionably gorgeous. Erik continued to eat, and when he finished he rose and walked over to the bedside table to wear his watch and took his portfolio.

"I'll make arrangements for our trip, I would return in a few hours."

Mia got up quickly and followed him. "Travel? To go where?"

"Washington."

"But—But —you—" She stuttered. He was just in front of her. Mia continued to stutter.

"What?"

"I don't want to return to the prison."

He frowned and took her by both arms. "You would not go back if you stay with me, Mia. No mutant should be locked up, no mutant should suffer from human's hands. Non-mutants are nothing, you have special powers. It's time you learn to use them to defend yourself and defend the mutants like us. "

She nodded and he let her go. Erik put his sunglasses and walked toward the front door. "See you soon, Mia."

"Erik—" She had no time to finish her sentence, for he was already gone.

* * *

Mia spent two hours in the bath before deciding to leave. She prepared herself, she put a shirt of Erik was get until her thighs and slippers provided by the hotel. She took the money that Erik had given to her and she left the room. Mia didn't want him to find her in a bathrobe again and hear his reproaches again.

The challenge was not to get lost in Paris, she had the good sense and left a trail of water behind her so as to not get lost. The city of Paris was beautiful, she was smiling throughout her walk. The women were dressed eccentrically and some were sexy. Her short shirt went unnoticed. Mia did some shopping and stopped in every store she saw and bought everything they advised her to. Although in some shops, women were very rude and they looked at her like she was repulsive. It didn't matter, at the end of the day she was full of clothes bag. There was no money left, she hoped that Erik didn't get angry for that.

He didn't return all the day. It was 9pm when a driver came for her at the hotel, Erik had sent him to drive her to a private airstrip where there was a private jet on the tarmac. The driver helped her with her bags. She got on the plane hoping to see Erik, but he was not there yet. The plane was ready for fly off, and the pilot was very nice and was already sitting at his post. Mia waited for Erik for a long time before finally going to change her new clothes.

Erik rolled on the tarmac with his French car. The plane was there as he planned and ready to fly off. After the meeting with Mystic, he was even more determined to stop Trask. By his fault, Trask had samples of blood of Mystic and he had to reverse the trend. He had to go quickly to Washington. The demonstration of Trask's robots is planned to happen in two days and Erik had glorious plans for this day.

He descended off his car with a confirmed elegance and walked toward the plane.

"Good evening, Guillaume." He told the pilot, closing the door of the jet.

"Good evening Mr. Lehnsherr, is it time to fly off now?"

"Yes, start to roll."

The pilot nodded. "Please tie your belt before the air-blast," the pilot said, then he closed the door of the cockpit.

Erik placed his suitcase on the table and sat as he heaved a tired groan. He put his hands on his face and sighed. The aircraft began to roll. The door to the bathroom opened and Erik looked up. What he saw put him speechless. Mia was standing with her curly hair down. She was wearing a short satin nightie in the same color as her skin with embroidery lace on the neckline.

She was just so beautiful.

"Hi."

He swallowed audibly. "Hi."

She smiled. "You don't say that I am still there?"

"Maybe after."

"So, how do I look?" She said, smoothing her nightie. "The ladies told me that it's for the night and that men like would like it." Erik laughed.

"I confirm, men like that but not the way you think."

The plane stopped rolling and the engines began to roar.

" You should—"

The plane began to roll quickly, Mia stumbled and fell backward. Erik got up quickly and rode off on her. He put his hands flat on the ground to block them. The plane flew off without problems and Erik was still on Mia. They looked for a long time, staring into her eyes. She was nervous but did not break the look he bestowed upon her.

"Are you okay?" He asked softly.

"Yes. I think I'm clumsy."

"A clumsy mutant," he laughed, "Now that's new."

"Can you stop making fun of me, Erik?"

He laughed again, "No I don't think so, Mia." She pouted, her eyes becoming a shade of crystal blue.

Her body was turning into liquid before his eyes, Mia still had human form but was fully in a clear blue liquid. She smiled at the stunned look of Erik and she sank under him as a puddle and then stood up behind him. He got up quickly and turned to Mia. She got back to a human form, though her nightie was now wet. The fabric was sticking her body and he could decently say that she was naked under the nightie.

"Mia..."

"Erik..." She said, smiling.


	3. Our new life

**Thank you so much for your reviews!**

 **Sorry for errors**

 **Three chap just for you! Thank you my 10 followers, you make my day!**

* * *

"Erik?"

He turned adjusting his outfit, "What? Dear."

"Why are you wearing armor? A cape? And ... A helmet?" Mia asked, sitting on the bed. She had her hair in a messy bun and she wore a nightie with Erik's shirt over it.

"The helmet blocks the telepathic powers of other mutants like Charles, or others able to get into the head of a person."

"And the armor and the cape?"

Erik looked in the mirror a moment, then puffed out his chest, "Because I like them," he said, taking a break, proud of his reflection. Mia laughed and got up to walk towards him. When she was just at a few inches from him, she put her hand on the bottom of his armor and adjusted it.

"Don't get killed, Magneto."

"It has never been an option," he said darkly. She looked up at him and smiled.

It's been two days they were in Washington. Erik was not really with her, he went out a lot. He had told her about a plan involving robots of Trask but she had not paid much attention. There was a little time, they knew, but Erik already saw her as a mutant ally. She had not left when she could have on several occasions. Mia stayed with him and he liked it, above all Erik liked loyalty.

"This helmet looks ridiculous," she laughed and he smiled.

"This helmet is perfect."

"I don't even to see your face, just your scary blue eyes and your jaw." He smirked. "Uhm can I ask you to do something, especially not to do something?"

"It depends on what."

"Uhm just ... Don't kill people ... Please." She said softly.

"Sorry Mia, but I will kill people."

"Uhm maybe you should not ... Maybe you can do what you planed to do without hurting people."

"I don't want to hurt people, I wanna hurt non-mutants."

"Erik, could you stop telling-"

"I don't understand why you even care about people you don't know, why you care about non-mutants. After all they have done to you, you still want me to give 'em a merci."

She frowned. "What are you talking about?" She murmured sadly.

"I know exactly what they have done to you during your five years in captivity. I know exactly what you have done, subject Rogers."

He walked away from her and pulled out a folder from a bag and hit it on her chest. Her legs wobbled and she fell weeping.

When Erik infiltrated the Pentagon with only two ball bearings to take the guards and get his helmet, he also decided to seek information about Mia and he found some. He found her folder where there was all the characteristics of her mutation and all the missions she had accomplished. To say that Erik was stunned was an understatement. The sweet facade of Mia was quickly replaced by the meaningful information on her folder. Mia had killed people, many people. She helped sink ships and even submarines. She had been used as a weapon of mass destruction by humans but nevertheless she continued to defend them.

"Either you're a hypocrite, or you're stupid. Stop protecting them, it is useless because they will never protect you," he said harshly. Mia had her head down and wept silently, looking at the pictures in the folder. "LOOK AT ME!" He cried and she quickly looked up. "You should come with me and fight for our cause, Mia."

She shook her head, "No ... I am not strong enough ... I can't ... I am sorry I can't do that. I would not live by myself knowing that I hurt more people than I have already done. Please don't force me to do that ... I am sorry, Erik ... I can't- "

"FINE! I'll end this war alone."

After that, Erik walked to the balcony and flew into the air, leaving Mia crying on the floor of the hotel room.

* * *

Mia was a wreck. The memories of what she did, what they forced her to do during the war, haunted her. That was why she didn't like the dark, because it reminded her of the ocean at night. Darkness plunged her anew into this ocean to kill people by drowning them. Mia could still hear the muffled cries. All innocent lives she was forced to take haunted her. Mia had reached breaking point when the X-Men entered the pentagon. That's why she begged, that's why she asked for help. Because she could no longer live with herself in the same cage. Mia was exhausted and wanted to get out and the X-Men took her out. Now, she seemed to be back to the square one. Sitting on the floor in a room without possibility to go out and live a normal life. Mia wanted a normal life.

When Erik came into the room, he found Mia sat on the floor, her head on her knees, sniffing.

Erik took off his cape, his gloves, his armor and his thin sweater inside. Once shirtless, he went to sit next to Mia who always had her head down. He had a bent leg with the long arm resting on his knees. He stared at the wall in front of him, lost in his own thoughts.

"I raised an entire baseball stadium today..." he said to impress her, but Mia said nothing. "I wanted to kill the US President but I failed. At least, the war has been avoided. This is the only thing that was accomplished as planned. The rest was a fiasco." He sighed, "I think I should-"

"I think you should shut the fuck up," Mia looked up. Erik was not dazed by the vulgarity in her words, but by her audacity. "I'm tired you know. Tired of this life that turn around mutants and non-mutants. And me? I don't want to be just a mutant. I want to be a woman, I want to go out to have fun, make friends, find love."She began to cry. "I want to live without the specter of fear and death hanging over my head. And you? Don't tell me you don't want it too... a family. Don't dare tell me that you don't want a simple life, Erik. Because if you tell me that, you're lying to yourself. Everyone wants a peaceful and happy life ... Even a stubborn man like you."

Erik had his mouth open, ready to say something, but nothing came out. Mia sniffed and wiped her tears. She got up and began walking in the room to gather her stuff.

"What are you doing Mia? Mia?"

She didn't answer, she put a large suitcase on the bed and began to throw her clothes hanging inside. Erik sighed and stood up.

"Mia? Where do you think you will go?"

"I don't know... I just want... I don't know," Mia's eyes took a crystal blue color as she continued to cry.

"Mia!" He growled.

"No Erik! No, don't say a word, don't say a fucking word! Don't you get tired of all this mutant affair? I want to live, I want to breathe... I thought I could be myself with you but you are just like them. "

He laughed without humor, "you're young and naive."

"And you're old and desperate," she shouted angrily. They were just in front of one other, so close that Mia felt the breathing of Erik on her face. She wanted to scream at him, hit him, tell him how much she ached to see the photos again. Mia was so angry that she deliberately chose to ignore the blood that flowed slowly from Erik's throat from a gunshot wound. But Erik did something she didn't expect.

He leaned in, taking her cheek in one hand, and kissed her. A sweet, slow kiss. He pecked her lips before pressing his lips on hers. They had their eyes open, Mia's eyes returned to their natural brown color. Mia's heart was pounding so hard that she was sure he could hear it. He edged away by releasing his hand and waited. He waited for her to say something but Mia didn't know if she could move her lips in her current state.

"Let's go somewhere ... Somewhere where we can start a new life." He said softly, "I have a house in Poland, no one knows of its existence. It is located in the forest next to a small village. We can move there, live like non-mutants. You can find work as ... as a seamstress. "

"But I don't know how to sew," she said sadly and he chuckled.

"We can start a new life, if you want."

Mia looked down and touched her lips with her fingers dreamily. She looked up and nodded, "Yes, I will. I dream about it ... I want it so much."

"Okay," he turned his head toward her suitcase in bulk on the bed, "you can continue doing your suitcase, as soon as you're ready, we will go." Mia jumped on Erik with a bright smile on her face and ran in the room. Erik laughed, seeing her so excited, he decided to gather his case too.

While he arranged his stuff, Erik thought of the kiss he gave her. Certainly, it was he who kissed her and she just remained frozen, but he loved it. This kiss was ridiculous compared to what he had already done with the other women but that kiss, that kiss was special. His heart swelled, knowing that he was the first.

"I'm done! We can go to Poland!" She cried, smiling and he mocked.

"Maybe you should wear something ... More ... You know."

She looked down at her clothes. She was wearing the same shirt and her nightie. Mia blushed sheepishly and walked to the bathroom. When she slammed the door, Erik started to laugh.

Mia emerged a few minutes later, she wore a white dress with straight yellow lines and a white belt that emphasized her hourglass size, matching leather boots and hoop earrings in yellow gold. She wiped her face, crumpled by her earlier tears, and her hair was in a tight bun top.

"How do I look?" Mia squirmed before him.

"Pretty," he whispered.

* * *

The trip was grueling. At least, the travel was faster in private jet than in a normal airline. Erik seemed to have money in all major cities of the world except Poland. Before the trip, she went to a big bank money to take behalf piles of cash. Erik could not show himself the public, he was wearing a big hat and sunglasses. It was his fault, he was a fugitive from his own fault and Mia did not fail to remind him. He assured her that they will live darkly but at least the money will help them to start.

Arriving in the Polish capital, they bought a banal old car and some home supplies. The rear seat and rear male was filled with things and canned food. They had bought the necessities. Erik knew that there was no supermarket in kilometers from the village. Just some small rural market. He urged Mia to buy everything she needed.

She was embarrassed, finally absolutely embarrassed when he saw his feminine hygiene articles. The blush on her cheeks stayed for the half of the trip.

It took twelve hours to leave the big city and arrive in the small village. It was already night. It was very late and the rain beat down hard. Knowing that the house in the woods had been inhabited for ages and it needed a serious dust and several arrangements, he preferred to stop at the only hostel in the city. Erik carried Mia asleep to the bedroom and gently placed her on the bed. He sat on the rustic bed and lay on with his clothes. The room was lit by a storm lamp, he could see the flames dancing on the ceiling. He closed his eyes and fell asleep almost instantly.

The next day, Mia woke up with a was a hammer noise that echoed throughout the house. She desperately needed water. Her throat was dry and she felt weak. Mia got up and saw that she was lying in a large bed with white sheets. The room was rustic wood. There was a large wooden wardrobe and almost all the furniture was wooden. There was a small hurricane lamp placed on the bedside table. Their suitcases were placed on the ground. Mia squinted in the sunlight passing through the smooth white curtains. The room was nice and warm.

She smiled, thinking that Erik had to carry her to the bed, and maybe sleep beside her. At least he didn't touch her, she still wore the same clothes she wore before leaving Washington. She got off the bed, she took off her boots and she went to the bathroom from the bedroom. She grimaced, the bathroom needed a sponge neck. Dust and mold had grown on the sink, the floor and the bathtub. She sighed but did not discourage. Erik banged something with a hammer, even if it was not with his hands. It was doing something for their home and Mia was determined to do the same.

She took a chocolate bar in her bag and ate it all. She undressed and put a short dungarees jeans and took a white T-shirt of Erik. Mia liked poking his clothes, anyway, he never said anything about it. She looked out the window and inhaled the fresh air, she saw Erik down and she screamed his name. Erik almost jumped hearing her voice.

"ERIK! Oh my God, is it a lake? Erik! It's a lake, isn't it?" She cried, pointing to the lake side of the house. Erik wiped the sweat off his forehead before answering.

"Yes, you should be happier."

"I am happy, I am fucking happy."

"Where did you learn to swear like a sailor, Mia?"

"I am not a child! Magneto," she shouted at him, annoyed.

"Shhh don't, don't call me like that, especially when you are shouting. Someone can hear you"

She laughed. "Sorry," she said loud enough and he rolled his eyes. "I will take care of the household," she said and disappeared into the house.

Mia used her powers to clean the two rooms of the house. There were so dirty, she could spray water on the dirty surfaces but she had to rub and she rubbed. None of them had eaten all day. They were busy at house work. Mia was busy washing and Erik took care of everything piping and manual labor. The last time he had used as his hands was when he lived with her mother and he helped her to do chores.

He found himself watching Mia rub the soil longer than necessary. She was quite attractive as a woman but he considered her too young for him. He was seven years older than she. Mia was beautiful but too young.

Mia could not help but ogling him too. She did not see the age difference. She just saw a strong man who offered her a new life. She felt butterflies in her stomach every time she thought about the kiss he gave her.

At the end of the day, the house was clean and tidy. The piping was functional and sparkling, even the fireplace was clean and there was a fire that burned. Erik took a bath while Mia was washed in the lake. They sat before the fireplace and ate from cans.

"I am so tired," Mia said, snuggling.

Erik was hurt because his neck ached. He passed a hand over it, wincing. "I'm more tired than you, I assure you."

You used your powers most of the time."

"Mia, if you would not have noticed we are in a wooden house," she laughed. "I had to work with my hands too. Now my back and my neck make me suffer."

Mia bit her lower lip, "Uhm ... Do you want me to ...give you a massage? I know a how to do a massage."

He turned to her and nodded. Erik lay on his belly and let Mia give him a massage. He moaned almost each time she passed her soft hands on him. She used her powers to relieve tension between the tissues around his neck.

"Your hands are divine!" He groaned eyes closed.

"Who could know that the great Magneto like back massages."

"I'm no longer Magneto..."

"Who are you now?"

"Now I am Henryk Gurzsky."

"And me? Who am I?"

"Mia ... Mia Gurzsky."

"Please don't tell me I will pretend to be your sister," she begged, and he laughed.

"No, you will pretend to be my wife."


	4. I hate that I love you

The country life was peaceful. Erik had found a job in a factory that specialized in metal processing, in the neighboring town. Mia had warned him that it could be dangerous if they learned about his powers but he had vowed not to use them. He had to be a perfect ordinary worker and that's what he had become. Mia had not found work in the city, she had no qualifications for anything, and there was no place for job training. She stayed for days without doing anything special when she had an idea when going to the market place. Mia decided to become a saleswoman; at least there was no need for training or a degree. She bought a lot of books on gardening and created a small vegetable garden next to their house.

At first nothing grew and she was quite depressed. Erik said nothing about it, he contented to go to work in the morning and return in the evening, tired. She decided to use her water powers to ensure a good plant irrigation and she did her best to follow the advice of the saleswomen when about vegetables. In two weeks, the garden was full of vegetables and fruits of all kinds. She was so proud of her that Erik could not help but rejoice with her. He had done everything to keep their relationship platonic. It was still quite difficult to live with a beauty like Mia, it was equivalent to be in perpetual temptation to touch her. In addition he had not touched a woman for a long time.

Mia began to sell at the market, she sold potatoes, cabbages and other vegetables. She even started to grow flowers, they were still young. The garden she had pushed near to the house gave an air of family home. Making friends was easy for Erik, for someone who despised all non-mutants there just a few weeks, he was rather nice and friendly with them and had made friends in the village and even in the neighboring city. Yet it was more difficult for Mia, the village people buying her vegetables but showed no desire to socialize with her. Only children and a handful of shopping girls spoke to her. But after she met a woman, Tyshka, who became her friend and her confidant.

Tyshka was nice and very funny. She was quite liberated and an independent woman as compared to the majority of housewives in the city. She sold meat in any kind of form, her father and she lived in a big house and she had a small herd. Mia had Tyshka, she had her job she loved and everything was as she had dreamed. No murder, no blood, or imprisonment. Just she and Erik in a wooden house in the forest near a village of a thousand souls. However, her life was not always rosy. Her feelings for Erik were growing up but he did not even seem to notice her as a woman. He looked at her as if he saw a mutant teenager but she was not a teenager. He had kissed her to cry aloud and they are supposed to be married but he never gave her attention.

Tonight, Mia had cooked Polish dishes. Tyshka was older than her and she has had a lot of boyfriend in her past. Mia had told her about the little proximity with Erik and Tyshka gave her her best advice: to seduce a man you must fulfill his stomach. Mia laughed at that but she took it seriously. Mia had followed the recipe of the famous Polish noodles with ragout and meat breaded accompanied by cabbage and potatoes and for dessert she had cooked a cheesecake. She was nervous, she didn't know if she had done any good.

When the table was ready, she quickly went upstairs to wash and wear a red robe with white flowers. The dress was a tight camisole style on top with a thin strip under her breasts and the bottom was loose. She still had a lot of clothes she had not worn since her shopping in France and Washington. She always wore overalls Jeans and a white t-shirt of Erik when she was selling, so she hoped the dress would make her pretty.

Mia came out of her thoughts when she heard the familiar sound of his eve car. She quickly got out of her room and down the stairs. Erik was standing in the living room and looked at the table dreamily.

"Hey, you're back," she said softly.

"Yes ... It is you who prepare all this?" He said looking at the food dishes on the table.

"Yeah, uhm I tried to make Polish dishes. I don't know if I have done well. I hope you will like it," she said coming near him. Erik was very difficult impress, and at this moment he had an impressed air.

"So you have prepared this for me," he raised an eyebrow and smiled. "I'll go take a shower and come back."

" Okay." She went to sit on a chair in front of the dining table while Erik almost ran down the stairs. She laughed a little and made a mental note to thank Tyshka tomorrow. She served beer she bought a few hours ago. Some women made her a house beer but Mia could not claim to be at this level. She barely managed not to burn the entire house by cooking.

American music passed on the radio. She didn't know the singer but she loved the song.

Erik returned twenty minutes later, all clean dressed in pajama pants and a white shirt. Those she loved steal. Mia wondered how he could wear a simple outfit and remain as beautiful and elegant.

"Maybe you should think to buy some white T-shirt for you even instead of all the time take mine. I had to go to your room to find that one," he said, sitting down.

"They don't sell them here and I like them."

"Because they are mine?"

She smirked, "Because they are in soft cotton."

He laughed and took a big bite of breaded meat.

"What do you think?" She asked worried.

He moaned in satisfaction and she smiled, "It tastes horrible!" He laughed.

" Liar!"

"It's very good, where did you learn to cook like that?" He said eating in course. He was not elegant at that time.

"It's Tyshka, you know, my friend from the market. She gave me several recipes. You could take some meal to put in your dixie and eat it at work."

"Thank you, Mia," she blushed and began to eat too.

"Uhm how was your day?"

"Grueling work in the factory is really tiring."

"But you like that?"

"I like the normality and the monotony that this job gives me this. Some people were astonished when I could lift heavy metal," he sneered.

"Erik! We said no powers."

"You use yours, Miss Rogers."

She took a sip of beer, grimacing slightly to the sour taste, "it's different, there's no one to see me. You, you are surrounded by lots of suspicious people who could quickly become mad if they know who you are. "

"Don't worry, I only use them when no one is around to notice it."

"You should not use them at all," she scolded.

"Are you making a drama? Because I'm not the type of man who get involved in noisy domestic disputes."

She put her lips into a thin line and continued to eat under the amusement look of Erik. Mia had hoped she would receive a small compliment to her dress but Erik said nothing and it was starting to annoy her. He engulfed the whole meal, Erik didn't want to admit it but Mia had touched his feelings in preparing this meal. His mother cooked him that kind of meal when he was child, and happy memories of her returned by eating this cheesecake.

"It was really good," he said, drinking his beer. Mia smiled despite herself.

"Thank you."

"Will you cook like that every day?" Erik ogled her revealing cleavage. He wondered why she was struggling to provoke him.

"Maybe ... If you come to the market tomorrow to say hello to me."

"I'm at work during the day, Mia. I don't have time."

"Other men come for their wives and ... It's weird that you don't do it. They come to the break to take their lunch. People are already looking at me with an evil eye like if I am a wife unworthy or something like that. Maybe because of skin color ... "she said, looking at the empty flat.

"I'll come tomorrow."

"Really?"

"Yes ..."

"That's the nicest thing you're gonna do for me since we know then."

"Wow," he laughed, "I'm hurt, you imply that I'm not nice."

"You're ... Irritating. You're always distant with me and when you talk to me I feel like I disappoint you at every word I say. Like, when I ask you if you would like to go walking with me, you still refuse rolling your eyes as if I offered you to do the stupidest thing in the world. in addition when I ask you questions about your childhood, you become limit wicked. "

"I don't like talking about my childhood, Mia."

"But I want to know you better ..."

"My past has no an interest for you," he said coldly, looking into her eyes. Mia swallowed audibly.

"Erik ... Tyshka told me about ... She told me about the Jews who-"

"Enough!" He cried, all metal objects in the room started shaking, "do you want me to tell you that my family and I were taken away by the Nazis and held in the Auschwitz camp? That I have been separated strength of my parents by the soldiers and that's at the time my powers had emerged. " He shouted, Mia's eyes took on a clear blue color as each time she was crying. "When they found out about my powers, they forced me to use them ... At first I could not do it but after Schmidt had killed my mother before my eyes because of my failures. My powers manifested themselves completely. It is on that day that I killed for the first time. I killed the guards by crushing their helmets. Schmidt continued to torture me during years that followed until I ran away. Some years later, I hunted him and I killed him. "

Erik calmed down, he had tears in his eyes. Mia stood up and walked towards him. She knelt before him and stroked his cheek.

"I'm really sorry, Erik. I didn't want to stir up painful memories. Forgive me."

Erik got up and she did the same. He wanted to walk up the stairs but Mia prevented by standing before him.

He breathed without looking, "Let me go, Mia," he said with undisguised anger.

"No ... Please Erik stay ok, I'm sorry. I don't want to ruin the evening. We can keep talking, I really want to know you better."

"Why the hell would you know me better? You and me we live together but we are nothing more than roommates. It does not matter that you know me well or not."

" But I..."

"You what? You're in love with me?" He asked, looking into her eyes completely blue clear. She licked her lower lip nervously, looking away.

" No."

"Yes, you are."

"No I'm not," she walked to the table and reached for the plates. Mia felt the presence of Erik behind her but said nothing.

"Why do you love me?"

" I don't know." He grabbed her wrist to make her stop her movements. He was so close to her, he closed his eyes and put his nose in her hair. Mia felt a squeeze as hard on her butt. She swallowed without moving.

"You want me," he declared, and she shook her head in denial. "You want me," he repeated. This time his lips brushed her neck the curve. She jumped when he turned her to face him. Her eyes returned to normal brown as she watched him. "You want me."

"Yes," she said sheepishly.

He crushed his lips on hers in a bruising kiss. Erik carried her on the table by placing himself between her legs. He lowered the braces of her dress to reveal her perky breasts. She trembled slightly when he touched her breasts. Erik had not ceased to kiss her. Her hands touched lazily on his shoulders while he firmly grabbed her thighs. Mia was scared but didn't want to show it. She waited to share an intimate moment with him for so long. But Erik was harsh in his movements.

Mia gasped when she felt her panties tear, his lips never left hers. He forced his tongue in her mouth when she gasped. Erik stroked her wet pussy's lips with the tip of his fingers and moaned, feeling how Mia was wet. He lowered his pants to free his penis already hard. He broke the kiss to look at her to ask her silently and she nodded. With a quick movement, he entered into her. Her nails pierced the skin of his back. He hissed in pleasure and pain. Mia refrained from making noise, she cried silently of dull pain she felt inside her.

"You're so tight," he groaned hammering in her. Mia clung to him, with her crystalline blue eyes. Erik took her virginity on the dining room table. He groaned loudly before pour his semen into her. they remained lying there on the table, covered in sweat.

Erik resumed his breath and swallowed. Mia looked up and pushed him slowly away from her. He arranged his pants. She went down the table by putting back the braces of her dress, then walked to the stairs, at least she tried.

"Mia ..." He caught her narrowly when she almost fell. She started, feeling his hands on her and snatched her arm away from him. Mia walked away from him and up the stairs. After a few seconds, he heard the door slam.

Erik ran a hand over his face. He thought about what had happened when he saw a blood stain on the edge of the table. He moved closer and frowned when he saw the red stain and her torn panties on the floor.

"Damn it," he whispered.

* * *

Mia didn't come out of her room. Usually she got up early to pick the vegetables and make a quick breakfast for him. But not today, Erik was warming coffee. He had not slept all night. He thought back to what happened. She had not said no, he had not forced her but had the bad feeling that was the case. Maybe he was too fast or too hard, maybe he should take time to excite her first enough to avoid her pain, maybe he should have taken the time to undress her first.

He asked himself many questions about what he had done wrong.

"Mia?" He knocked on her door, but she didn't answer. "I made coffee." He knocked again but no answer. "I am going to work ..." He was going to leave when he heard her voice through the door.

"Erik?"

"Yes," he said quickly.

"Don't come see me at noon, I'll stay here all day."

"Are you sick?" He blamed himself inwardly after asking her this question.

"Have a good day at work."

"Mia? Listen about yesterday, I-" the coffee in the cup he held, splashed in his face. He stood dazed.

"I don't want to talk to you now, just go to work and ... Have a good day."

He nodded with his head wet of coffee and went away.

* * *

"So you did it or not?" The redhead with grey eyes asked. The two women were sitting on the bed at noon. Tyshka was concerned not to see Mia at the market so she went to her home to see her during the lunch break.

"Yes ... We did it."

The redhead smiled brightly, "So?"

Mia sighed, "so nothing."

"Hey, I'll have taught you how to make cheesecake, you owe me one." Tyshka sulked. "How it was?"

"Painful."

"Ooh ... Well this is not always good the first time. It even surprised me that your husband waited so long before sleeping with you."

Mia smiled sadly, this marriage thing was beginning to weigh on her and she had only one desire was to shout that this is a lie, but she could not.

"We didn't get married for love, I guess."

"And how is his ... You know." Tyshka coughed the word 'dick' and Mia laughed.

"Tysh!" She cried, "I will not talk about the penis of Henryk."

"Ooh c'mon you are not virgin anymore stop playing your V card prudish-mind. I want some details, give me some details. Is it big? Short? Long? Long and big or short and thin? C'mon Mimi you have told about how you crave for him since the first day we met. I deserve a reward for listen you talk about your husband again and again and again. "

Mia rolled her eyes, "fine okay ... It is a kind long and big, that's why it was so painful."

"But didn't he ..." Tyshka moving her fingers mimicking penetration, Mia blushed and Tyshka smiled.

"He touched me with his fingers but only to check if I was wet. Then he penetrated me and ... He comed several minutes after."

"Where did he comed?" Tyshka frowned.

"Inside me, I felt something warm burst in me."

"Ooh ..." Tyshka looked Mia to see a hint of fear but neither saw anything. She thought as they were married, Mia didn't care to get pregnant. Which could probably happen but Tyshka didn't ask more questions about that. "You didn't feel any pleasure?"

"No ... just pain but it seemed he enjoyed it a lot."

"Yeah of course, he enjoyed it. I must punch him with a shovel."

"Hey it was not his fault, I didn't show him that I was in pain," Mia said with a broken voice, she kept crying not to scare Tyshka with the change of the color of her eyes. But it was hard.

"Mia ..." Tyshka comes near her and put her arms around her. "I'm sorry."

"I wanted it to be special; I wanted us not to do it like that. Not on the kitchen table. He took me like I was a whore, Tysh. I was so naive to think it would be romantic like in the movies. He doesn't love me, he doesn't he love me at all. "

Erik was sitting outside next to the Mia's window. At first he just wanted to come and check if she was okay but when he saw Tyshka in her room, he sat down to listen. What he had heard gave him a terrible feeling. He got up and flew to the ground, not wanting to listen more than he had ever listened to.

"Shh I am sorry to hear that Mia, I'm sorry. You know, you concentrate on him too much. If he doesn't want to you, fine. You are beautiful and you have a body that every other village women envies you. Maybe you should see someone else to have an affair. Some brides do. "

"You are right. I must love someone else."

"Ooh Mia, don't say it too fast."

"I want to see someone else than Henryk." She said with a determined look.

Tyshka laughed, "Okay so maybe Victor? He is nice and he ogles you every day." Mia frowned, "you don't have so much choice, Mimi."

"Well, I will talk to him tomorrow then."


	5. The news

Erik got permission to go home early claiming that his wife was ill. He was not a boy who had just made a mistake and avoided it. He would take the wrath of Mia. He was a man with experience, he knew how to seduce a woman and how to ask for an apology. He was thinking of all sort of scenarios, but the opportunities to do something romantic in this village were limited. He therefore thought to buy her a bouquet of flowers and chocolate she loved. He returned to find the house lights off except for her room.

He went in the kitchen and saw that she cooked nothing. He smiled slightly, this story began to look a lot like a dispute of married people. He remembered when his mother was upset to his father, she refused to prepare her delicious foods and his father had to beg her to come back in the kitchen.

He climbed the stairs with heavy steps. Erik knocked on her bedroom door but she didn't answer.

"I'll enter whether you want it or not, Mia," he said and the lock of the door unlocked with a sign of his hand.

Mia was sitting on her bed, reading a book. She was wearing pajama pants and one of his white t-shirts. Her hair was pulled into a high messy bun. Erik gasped as if he saw her beauty for the first time.

"You don't have the right to enter my room like if it is your home," she growled dropping the book on the bed

"Technically, it's my home."

She gasped and stood in Fury. "If you want me to leave you have to say it loud! I have a job, I have enough money to rent a room elsewhere!" She shouted.

"I brought you flowers!" He shouted. At a glance, the flowers emptied themselves of water and faded. Mia was hard enough, maybe he underestimated her anger.

"Take your rotten flowers with you and leave my bedroom."

"God Damn, Mia I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. I don't want to spoil this moment. I was just upset." She folded her arms looking away, he laid the bouquet on the floor and walked toward her. "I also brought you some chocolate."

"You think a bouquet of flowers and chocolate will be enough to make me forgive you?" She narrowed her eyes.

He laughed, "No, but it's a start. I know you like chocolate."

"But you don't know what my favorite flowers are apparently. I hate petunias."

"What kind of flowers do you like then?" He was in front of her but she refused to look at him. "Mia?"

"Roses ... I love roses and tulips," she said softly, looking up.

"I am sorry about yesterday ... I could make it more pleasant for you." Mia drew in all she had to resist his blue eyes. He put his forehead on hers and closed his eyes. "You smell so good." He bent to kiss her but she turned her head. Erik smiled and stepped back. "As you didn't cook the dinner I'll do it. But I don't guarantee the taste." He put the chocolate bar on the bed and walked to the door before turning back, "you should come help me before I burned our house."

"Ooh It's our house now?"

"Because you're my wife, right?"

"Your fake wife."

He laughed, "my wife anyway." He left, leaving Mia standing with the hint of a smile on her lips.

Mia didn't come down, but she heard the sounds of potholes in the kitchen. She made fun of all the noise he made just to make a dinner. She heard him swear sometimes and she put her hand on her mouth to keep him from hearing her laughter. After an hour, Mia felt a burning smell. She jumped out of bed and run down the stairs.

"Oh My God! Erik!" She screamed, he tried to extinguish the fire which took on the curtain. She shot a jet of water above and small flames extinguished. "Erik! Are you okay?" She asked worried. He held his finger that had received a small burn.

"I burned my finger," he said, pointing his finger and she smiled tenderly.

"It's okay ... It's not a serious burn," she said, examining his finger. Erik watched her, even though he had behaved like a cad. She was there before him to worry about him. "Sit down, you've done enough damage in my kitchen. What you wanted to cook by the way?"

"Rice and peas," he sat on the chair.

Mia took a spoonful of rice, and it was hard, "it is not stewed at all, Erik." She sighed, "I'll make rice pudding with that then. Put saliva on the burn, I will come back."

She went take a small tube of cream for burning in the medicine chest and placed it on a table with some bandages.

"Apply it on your finger."

"I pretty much prefer you to do it," he said with a charming smile and she rolled her eyes.

Mia attended to sort the rice. She threw the burned parts, then put some rice boiling and the other she put it aside to make rice pudding. Erik watched her without saying anything. She looked at him from time to time and looked away when she saw that he looked at her with his deep gaze.

"Here," she said when she finished bandaging his finger, "it's not too tight?" She was sitting opposite him.

"No ... Thank you Mimi." He laughed when he saw the stunned look of Mia.

"How? Where did you hear that? I didn't even let you meet Tyshka."

"I came at noon to see if you were okay and I saw you ... and heard you."

"Erik! You spied me," she scolded.

"I know but I wanted to know how you felt." He took her hand, "you must know that ... I've ever seen you like a whore, you're the chastiest woman I've ever met. I didn't mean to diss you, Mia. Especially not. I was impulsive and selfish and I'm sorry. "

Mia was speechless listening to him. She removed her hand from his and got up to turn the Pea sauce.

"Mia?"

"I understand ... And I forgive you," she said, Erik smiled triumphantly.

* * *

They have eaten the cooked rice and the pea sauce of Mia. Erik gave her compliments because the sauce was delicious. Mia blushed, it was new that Erik took his time to compliment her on something. He tried to make the conversation but she remained very calm. Although she had forgiven him but Mia wanted him to see what it felt like to be ignored.

At the end of the meal, she left and he remained clean the dishes. He cleaned up his mess and instead changed the window curtain.

Erik took a bath and he thought a lot during the time he was sitting in the bathtub. He looked lazily at the objects in the bathroom. The majority belonged to Mia. She had put a blue bath mat around the sink, he could see her towel on the dryer, her bath articles on the edge of the tub and different tube of cream on the edge of the sink. There was even a yellow rose stem end in a vase on the edge of the window. He had never noticed it either. He took his time to enjoy the hot tub, tomorrow it would be the weekend and he took advantage of the little peace. Erik rose off the bath and dried. He applied a Mia lotion and got out of the shower. He wore a pajama pant and went to his bed but he thought that Mia was sleeping in the next room and he had a sudden urge to go see her.

Erik walked up to Mia's room that was closed. He opened the door and to his surprise, the light was extinguished. He wondered how he did not notice that she was no longer afraid of the dark. Standing in front of the bed, he looked at the sleeping form of Mia. She seemed peaceful. She had let her hair free, scattering around her face. She had taken off her pants and remained un her panties to slept. He could see the caramel color of her skin leg that was out of the sheets.

Erik came to the bed by lifting the sheets to slip behind her. He put his arms around her and put soft kisses on her shoulder.

"Mia?" He said softly in the hollow of her ear, she was really asleep. He continued to kiss her shoulders and added caresses in the process. His hand slid over her soft body. "Mia ..." He said louder.

"Erik?" She asked in a sweet lovely sleepy voice.

"Yes," he smiled.

"What are you doing?" She felt a hand firmly hold her hip and his body completely glued to her.

"You have been nice for me for so long ..."

She opened her eyes when she felt his hand slip into her panties.

"If you allow me, I'll make you feel good."

A groan escaped her, Erik caressed her sensitive nub in circular motion. He stimulates her clit by putting kisses on her shoulder. She moaned with each touches, with each press. She felt her panties get wet. He withdrew his hand and moved on her to come between her legs. Mia could glimpse the muscles of the thin body of Erik, thanks to the clear moon there was that night. He put his elbows on the bed, and his face was face of hers. She closed her eyes when he began to kiss her. Gosh! Mia was absolutely lost. He was so gentle compared to the previous day.

"Do you want me to stop?"

She shook her head shyly and kissed him. Erik's hips began to move and Mia felt his erection through his pants. She raised her arms to caress his back and he moaned in the hollow of her neck.

"I'm sorry for yesterday ... I can make you feel good, Mia."

"It still hurt, Erik. I cannot, I don't want feel pain as yesterday."

"I am really sorry."

"I know."

"It's not going to hurt like yesterday ... I promise," he said, looking into her eyes. "Tell me what you want me to do to you, Mia." She looked into his blue eyes and she knew he was sincere.

"I want you to make love to me ... Gently."

He kissed her again more slowly. A hand snaked between her legs and began to stimulate her clit again. Mia was in heaven, she felt so much pleasure. Then he introduced a finger then two into her, she moaned louder and Erik swallowed her moaning by kissing her.

Soon, Erik undressed her and got up to take off his pajama pants. Mia blushed seeing him naked, she found him so sexy.

He pulled on her and placed himself on her, between her legs, she was a bit nervous. He put the sheet over them. Their bodies were under the warm sheets.

"I will make you feel good, don't worry," he reassured her. "Just relax."

She nodded. They kissed again with the tongue. Mia frowned eyes closed when he slowly penetrated into her.

"Mia?"

"I ... I'm fine."

He closed his eyes and sank into her until all his penis is deeply nestled in her pussy. Erik groaned with pleasure.

"Fuck Mia, your pussy is so tight and wet. You make me want to come right now." He said slowly penetrating her.

He moaned so loudly that he could not hear Mia moan also.

"Mmm Erik ... Please continue ... Don't stop."

He didn't stop, his shots became more disorderly. And he didn't restrained no more, he was hammering in her and Mia moaned louder.

"Erik!"

"Together ... Let's come together." It grabbed her hips pounding into her. Mia's toes curled and she cried with pleasure when she came. At the same time, she felt the hot semen of Erik forth in her in several shot.

He withdrew from her and she moaned at the loss. He lied on his back and she came to stand in his arms. Erik put the sheets over them.

"You want me to stay sleep with you?"

"Yes ... Don't leave me."

"Tomorrow we can go to town. I'll introduce you to my friends."

She smiled, "it's a good idea, I could introduce you to Tyshka."

"I hope she will not hit me with a shovel like she said," he sneered.

"No ... Especially if I tell her what you did for me tonight."

"The night is not over yet, Mia. I'm sure you will have much to tell her tomorrow."

* * *

Erik was insatiable. During the night, she was too tired to count the number of times he made love to her. At some point, he was gentle and others he pounded her mercilessly. Mia loved it, she loved it so much. After her first time, she doubted she could have fun in sex. But Erik has proven her she was wrong. She has at least came seven time overnight. Erik was passionate but meticulous. Each precision, every touch, every lick, had intended to give her the pleasure she got.

Mia was lying on the bed and didn't intend to leave it so early. After take an another shower to clean all the semen that flowed into her. She remained lying on the bed like a potato sack. Erik just came out of the shower and he chuckled seeing her so tired.

"Good morning, darling."

Mia snuggled deep into sheets muttering a 'hello'. Erik leaned over to give her a kiss on the cheek.

"Sleep well?"

"Erik! Stop teasing me! You know exactly that I have not slept all night. Pervert."

He laughed, "I'm not a pervert Mrs. Gurzsky, I am a loving husband who wanted to apologize for roughly took the virginity of my wife. And I must emphasize that the said woman had beg me all night to make her come. I am the victim, I'm the one that was used by my evil woman. " He mocked.

Mia threw him a pillow and he avoided it, "unsuccessful," he laughed and didn't see the other pillow fly until it hit him the full on the face. Mia laughed and after cried when Erik jumped on the bed.

"No no no way! It's the weekend, we're supposed to rest."

"I can rest by kissing you," he said, lying on her through the sheets. He laughed when she hid her head under the sheets. Erik didn't remember when he laughed so much in the space of a few hours.

"I'm tired, let me sleep," she said fled the sheets.

"Alright but then I want you to redo what you know."

She quickly pulled her head off the sheets, "I suck, don't ask me to do it again."

"It was your first time to do this, Mia. You'll get better if you redo it several times ... on me," he smiled and she rolled her eyes.

"Maybe after! Now let me sleep."

"Ok ... I will come back with breakfast."

She mumbled a few things before plunging her head again in the sheets. Erik went down, whistling happily. he took off the rice pudding and put it on a plate with several fresh fruit, toasted bread, milk and hot coffee and chocolate spread. Erik was about to lift the tray when someone rang the doorbell.

He opened the door and there was a man standing before him. He had gray eyes, a beard shaved just on the part of his chin. He has an animal gaze and a muscular build. He had black hair cut short, his nails were odd but Erik thought it was due to the labor in market. Maybe Victor could be intimidating to the other persons but not Erik, he was no more than a weak no-mutant.

"Yes?"

"Hello Sir Gurzsky, Mia is here?"

"Who are you?" He frowned.

The man smiled, "my name is Victor. I work in the market with Mia. I didn't see her yesterday so I got worried. Tyshka said Mia would appreciate if I came to see her so I am here. I just want to see if she's okay. "

Erik remained calm, "She's fine. She's asleep right now. I will tell her that you came."

Victor put his hand on the wood of the doorway, with a cold and menacing gaze. "Maybe I could go check myself if she sleeps. I think she'd like that."

Erik smiled falsely, knives in the kitchen were sizzling, "do you know I am her husband?"

"Married women often need to entertain ... with someone else. Tyshka told me she was quite sad after something you did. I just offer my help to restore her smile. You know, this woman is incredible sexy. "

"I see ... Victor? Right?"

"Yes-"

A moment later, Erik had a knife in hand. He took a menacing step toward Victor, looking into his eyes. Victor felt a knife poking his belly and he looked down, frowning.

"Listen to me carefully, Mia is my wife and I don't want to see you turn around her. If I see you searching her one more time, I will not hesitate to push the blade of this knife deep in your womb. Am I clear?" Erik said without betraying his anger, he remained as calm and composed as possible.

Victor clenched his fists, Erik raised an eyebrow pressing the knife a centimeter more.

"Erik? Who rang?" Mia went down the stairs dressed in a black shirt of Erik. She rubbed her eyes and widened when she saw Victor in front door. "Victor?"

"Hello, Mia."

She walked towards them and smiled, "How are you? What do you do here? Did I forget to give you something?" She stood near Erik who put an arm around her waist.

"Not at all, I just want to know how you are. Tyshka told me you had no moral so I came to see if I could give it back to you."

"Ooh that's nice but I'm better now."

Erik glared at him as he spoke blandly to Mia.

"I think I'll go then ... It would be nice to see you at the market. We missed you yesterday."

Mia smiled tenderly, "I will come back Monday. Ooh wait I made rice pudding and-"

"There are none left," Erik interrupted.

"What? But yester-"

"I said there are none left," he said harshly, looking into her eyes and Mia fell silent. Victor watched the interaction and smiled mischievously.

"See you, Mia."

"Uhm ... ok."

Victor nonchalantly left and Erik slammed the door closed. He turned and Mia saw the knife in his hand.

"What do you do with that?"

"I threatened him to not approach you unless he wants to taste the blade of this knife," he walked to the kitchen with Mia very angry following him.

"Why the hell did you do that?"

"He wanted to fuck you," Erik yelled suddenly at Mia.

"Don't yell at me."

"I yell if I want, Mia."

"So if you want to yell so go ahead but at least speak to me with respect!" His face softened, "you were disrespectful to me, it is normal he thinks he has a chance with me when you behave like a perfect dumb."

"Alright! I'm sorry," he caressed her arms, "I think very objectively I'm just jealous."

"You don't even share the same feelings as me." She looked down, "maybe someone else could love me as I deserve, Erik."

"There are two days when I took you on the kitchen table, you became mine. I would not let any other man touch you," he said very seriously.

"You are selfish."

"I'm territorial."

"It will be like that now? You take my body whenever you want without worrying about my feelings?"

"I'll take your body only if you allow me."

"Then you will never touch me again."

* * *

 **Please review!**


	6. Bleeding heart

Mia had kept her promise, she had not let Erik touch her. That day, he went drinking with his friends without her. Mia went at Tyshka's and she cried in her arms, forcing her eyes not to turn into blue. She blames herself for having given him her precious heart when she knew that he had no feelings for her. Tyshka consoled her by telling her to date Victor as well. Maybe with him, she would find the love that she deserved. Mia hesitated, but she said she would give Victor a chance, for any man that wanted to have her heart could have it since the one she loved didn't care about her.

Mia avoided Erik like the plague, sometimes she didn't sleep in their house for days and would sleep at Tyshka's. Erik made a remark at her every time she came back, but she didn't listen. When Erik wanted to sneak into her bed, she poured a large puddle of water on him, which discouraged him immediately. She was serious, she was true to what she told him. If he wanted to be territorial with her, he can be, but without touching her body.

To the chagrin of Erik, Mia began to see Victor increasingly. He drove her home some evenings, and Erik wanted nothing more than cut off his head but Mia looked comfortable with him. She was right. He would be selfish to stop her being with someone who loves her. It's not that he didn't love her, he just didn't want to love her. The last person he loved more than his life was his mother and after her murder, he vowed never to love someone to the point where the loss of this person could devastate him. He was stubborn but his determination to want to keep control of everything pushed Mia away from him.

One evening, Erik came home from work with chocolate bar as usual. He hoped it would calm her but she was as stubborn as he. It's already been a month and Mia didn't want him near to her. He could not admit it out loud, but he missed her body. Her smell, her timid caresses, her gentle kisses, the way she moaned or screamed his name when he came in her. Mia's body was like that of a siren, no wonder her element was water. She had the grace and a sweetness of a calm river in the forest.

Erik was lost in his thoughts when he heard the sound of someone knocking at the door. He frowned and got up off his chair in the kitchen to answer it. When he opened the door, his anger went up a notch.

"What are you doing here?"

"Good evening, Mr. Gurzsky," Victor said with a hint of amusement, "I just came to pick up Mia."

"Why did you come to pick up my wife?"

"Well ... From what she told me, you are not really her husband. Are you?"

"You are walking on a very thin line, Victor."

" Angry?" He laughed. The axe resting on the tree trunk further behind Victor began to move. The two men looked at each other dangerously.

"Erik? He's here for me."

Mia went downstairs. She wore a mint colored dress with small white dots, tight at the waist with a belt that ended with a knot on the side. Her small chest was pushed against the fabric, which gave her an enticing cleavage. She was a vision of beauty. Her hair was done with tight curls streaming down her shoulders. She smiled at Victor.

"You're beautiful, Mia." Victor said, eyeing her cleavage.

"A little too short, don't you think?" Erik reprimanded.

"And?" She raised an eyebrow.

"And maybe you should wear something more ... respectable."

"I think Mia looks quite respectable." Victor added.

Erik turned to him with a scowl. Mia watched them glare at each other, the testosterone in the room too much. Mia passed Erik and got out of the house.

" Can we go now?" Victor asked, and she nodded, avoiding the accusing eyes of Erik.

"Mia ..."

"Good night, Erik." She said and turned to leave. Victor turned his head and smiled at Erik. He saw Victor's fangs which appeared to be his teeth.

"If she doesn't return within 24 hours, I will find you and I kill you." Erik said coldly, but Victor's smile was stuck on his face.

"Alright, Daddy." Victor said with a chuckle and followed Mia into his car.

* * *

Tonight Mia and Victor went to the city. They walked into a rather rustic Polish restaurant. Victor was not a gentleman like Erik, but he knew how to seduce her by compliments. She always found Victor a little gross, in addition, Tyshka told her he was new in town like them. She didn't trust him. Victor took care of breeds that people came to buy. His dogs seemed to obey him closely.

When Mia started selling at the market, Victor didn't hide how he ogled her. He looked like he wanted to eat her all. He had something wild in him that Mia didn't understand. With time, they get closer and she saw that he was completely raw. She found something attractive in him, maybe his strength, his muscular body and his manly side. Victor's hands wandered every time he touched her. Instead of putting his hand on her back, he put it her on her butt or instead of kissing her cheek, he kissed her on the corner of the lips. Often it felt like he was sniffing her. He had that look when he looked at her, as if something wild was lurking in the shadows, and that at any moment he was going to jump on her.

At the end of the evening, Victor offered to bring Mia to his house, but she refused. While she was with him at that moment, her heart was still with Erik.

Victor looked angry, but he quickly hid it. Although he was a little rough, he showed that he respected Mia. It is this side that she loved in him, and his smile too. Not his laugh that showed his fangs a bit sharper than normal but his smile. That smile that shone in his eyes.

Their relationship has changed little since. One day she didn't see him at the market. Tyshka told her that Victor came earlier, but returned because he was not feeling well. She worried right away and she got on her bike to go and see him. He lived a little away from the village, in the forest like them, but on the other side.

Once Mia arrived at his house, she put her bike on the side of the door and knocked. Mia looked at her dress to see if she was dirty. She wore a skirt in overalls and a black tank top. She arranged her hair quickly pulled it into a high bun, just as Victor opened the door, smiling.

"Mia, Mia, Mia, what are you doing here at the big bad wolf house?"

"I ... I came to see how you were doing. Tysh told me you are sick so ... I just wanted to come and see if you needed anything." Seeing the suspicious look from Victor, Mia began to regret her choice. "Uhm I'll go then."

She turned, but he grabbed her hand.

"Stay ... I can be good if you don't tempt me"

She nodded and went into his home. Victor's fangs itched already, smelling her fear. Mia was by far the most attractive prey he had to seduce. He didn't show her his true nature, the games were much more interesting if she came herself. His dick began to tighten in his pants.

"Are you sick? You look good."

"Sit down on the couch, I will return." Mia nodded silently. She was at Victor's, nothing could stop him from having sex with her, but she was not ready. Their relationship was still ambiguous but she liked it. This semblance of stability she didn't have with Erik calmed her. Victor returned with two glasses of iced pomegranate juice on a trail.

"Oh thank you, Victor. I was really warm."

"I know," he sat next to her and they drank their juice at the same time. When she had finished drinking, she set the glass on the table and he did the same.

"You're not sick..."

He smiled, "No."

"But why did you tell Tyshka you were sick?"

"I knew you'd come to see me," he stroked her thigh with his rough hand. "I was looking for a bait."

"You talk as if I were your prey." She looked down at his hand went up her thigh.

"You're ..." He licked his lower lip and looked at her, "you are my prey, Mia." He kissed her immediately. Mia was struggling to meet his kisses; he was so sloppy and rough. He even grumbled but an animal way. In one swift motion, he was lying on top of her. He grabbed her breasts so hard that she gasped.

"Victor ... Victor ..." She braked.

"What?" He was breathing rapidly.

"I'm not ready yet."

"You're not a virgin, it's perfect."

"No I'm not ready to do it with someone else other than ..."

"Henryk?"

She nodded, "I'm sorry, this is the most that I can do for now."

Victor pondered a moment. He could rape her and his urges would be finally sated. But he didn't want just her body; he also wanted her heart. The women he had raped before hated him. He wanted to be the good guy for once. He nodded and smiled gently at Mia.

"It's ok, I'll wait."

"Is that true?"

"Yes, but only if you let me do something for you," he leaned toward her ear, "I want to lick your pussy and drink all your juice. It will calm my hunger."

If Mia could become red, she would defiantly be as red as a tomato right now.

"So would you let me do this to you?"

She nodded . He stepped back and took off her panties. He bent down between her legs to sniff her pussy and then he plunged his head between her legs. Mia moaned loudly and clenched her hands on his head as he licked the lips of her pussy with his tongue.

* * *

Two weeks later, Erik received a call from Tyshka saying that Mia had fainted at the market place and she was in the city hospital. He ran to his car without wasting time and drove towards the village.

Arriving at the hospital, he ran in the main hallway and stopped to ask where Mia's room was. When the nurse asked him if he was her husband, he hesitated a moment before nodding. The nurse guided him to where Mia's room was and he followed her.

"She's inside, you can enter," the nurse said quietly.

"Thank you," Erik said; he wore the blue uniform from his workplace. He entered the room and saw Mia lying on the bed, staring out the window. Time had not calmed the tension in their relationship. Mia always avoided him as best she could, while all he wanted was everything back to normal. "Hello, Mia."

She didn't reply and was still staring out the window. He walked to the bed and sat on it. "What happened?"

"I don't know ... I was up and I walked with a potato basket and I got dizzy and then nothing. When I woke up ..." She swallowed, lowering her eyes, "the doctors asked me to ..." She bit her lower lip nervously. Erik frowned and put a hand on her to give her comfort.

"What's wrong? Tell me."

She looked up to meet his gaze, he was gentle and full of anxiety. She felt bad but good knowing that he cares for her. Her heart began to beat rapidly in her chest.

"Uhm he asked me to-"

"Madam Gurzsky" A doctor burst into the room with a pronounced accent. "I'm back with the test results." He said arranging his blouse. Mia's eyes closed and she put a hand on her face. Erik frowned, not understanding what was happening.

"Doctor?"

"Oh you must be Mr Gurzsky?"

"Yes, that's me, I want to know what she has." he said in a serious tone.

"Well ... She's pregnant." The doctor said, smiling, but Erik's face was pale, "Congratulations madam! Your pregnancy test came back positive. You must work less, and not do anything to strenuous for the health of-"

"No!" He interrupted, "she cannot be pregnant."

"Erik?" She asked, frowning.

He turned to her, "You cannot be pregnant, I would never have ... I would have taken precautions if I knew you could get pregnant."

"I don't understand," she shook her head in disbelief.

"In your secret fold, it was marked that you are infertile." He turned back to the doctor, "She cannot be pregnant, she is infertile." He threatened, almost.

"Mr. Gurzsky, maybe this is what you both thought before, but I assure you she is pregnant."

"SHE CAN'T BE!" He shouted.

"GET OUT!" She also shouted, and he turned to her, "Get out of here, Erik," she said in a low voice.

Erik left the room, slamming the door behind him. He had to get out of here, out of this hospital or he would hurt someone. His power began to move the instruments in the rooms. Despite his contempt for the lives of others, he would hurt someone if he didn't go, and he didn't want to do that. He left Mia with the doctor. He gave her pregnancy instructions and told her to go home and rest.

Mia spent the rest of the day locked in her room. She didn't know what was worse, the fact that Erik knew she was infertile and never said anything to her or despite the fact of her being infertile, she now bore a life in her belly. A baby from her and Erik ... It seemed unreal. But that was reality. She thought of Victor, with whom she had something. She wondered how he was going to take the fact that she was pregnant, if he would to give up too. Mia wanted to cry but could not find the strength. She remained lying under her sheets and fell asleep to forget everything for a few hours.

* * *

After work, he didn't have the courage to go back so he went to the local bar to drink beer. He didn't know how to face the situation. He drank pints and pints of beer until he no longer felt the weight of reality. A friend escorted him home by towing his car.

Erik thanked him in a very cheerful manner and returned home. The lights were off in the house, telling him that Mia was sleeping. He smiled thinking of Mia ... His beautiful Mia. This woman who has entered his life and changed everything. She had changed him. He climbed the stairs and walked up to her room. He opened the door, finding that there was a small candle lit on the coffee table that weakly lit up the room. They danced on the beautiful skin of Mia, flames reflected beautifully on her body that was barely covered.

Walking to the bed, he took off his boots and his uniform. He had trouble with the buttons so he just ripped them off. He removed his boxers. He was completly naked standing before her bed. He chuckled, looking at her sleep, and became increasingly excited watching her. She seemed so sweet and angelic and he felt like a demon tormenting her. But at least he was good at something, he thought.

He slipped under the sheets behind her and began to press rough and sloppy kisses on her bare back. She wore a green babydoll nightdress with flowery white lace. As usual she smelled heavenly. Erik could not resist, his dick was getting hard just by touching her. She moved uncomfortably as he kissed her back. Once Mia felt Erik's hand in her panties, she quickly opened her eyes and jumped away from him.

"Erik what are you doing?"

"I want you ... You refused me for two months." He smiled but Mia frowned.

"You stink of alcohol."

He laughed, "Because I drank alcohol, after a news like that, what did you want me to do?"

"To be with me ... To stay with me."

He laughed and moved closer to her then kissed her neck but she pushed him away.

"Stop it ... you're drunk, you should go to your bedroom."

"The baby is his, right?" He said seriously.

"What-"

"IT'S HIM, THE FATHER, RIGHT?" He cried so hard that Mia closed her eyes in fear. He stroked her cheek the moment after, "Did you do it with someone else? With Victor?"

"What? No ... No ... You were the only one ..."

" You lie." He grabbed her arm hard enough to leave bruises.

"You're hurting me ..." she said weakly trying to remove her hand. The lake next to the house began to boil and stir.

"There is only one way to know," he said darkly and Mia's eyes widened.

* * *

Erik woke with a throbbing headache. He had definitely been drinking yesterday. He regretted bitterly, it was as if his head had hit a brick wall. He turned in the sheets, eyes closed. Then he felt moisture on the sheets. He opened his eyes to see what it was and it directly squinted in the soft light filtering through the curtains. He licked his dry lips and looked across the room. He was in the bedroom of Mia. He sat down and lifted the sheets and his eyes widened. There was a mixture of blood and semen on the sheets. He looked at the longer sheets and memories of the night of yesterday flashed into his head.

"Mia?" He shouted without realizing it. He jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom but she was not there. He returned to the room, and that was when he saw the chest was empty, the cabinets were completely empty. "No ..." he murmured as he approached the empty cabinet. He looked under the bed and her suitcases were gone. "No ..."

Erik looked throughout the house but she was not there. He went quickly to clean and put on pants and a blue shirt and left the house. What he saw took his breath away. The bed of the lake overflowed, the beautiful garden of Mia was destroyed and mixed with mud. The entire facade of the house was full of mud and the floor was still wet. He walked to his car and went inside. He started with a bang and drove furiously to the market.

"Where is Mia?" He shouted, walking quickly up the stall of Tyshka. She rolled her eyes when she saw how angry he was. "Where is she?"

"She's gone! Is that not what you wanted?" Tyshka cried aloud. The other saleswomen were shocked. "She came to me in the middle of the night crying and I ..." She lowered her voice, "I saw her eyes when she was crying."

"Is she at your home?"

"No ... She's gone." A knife lying on a nearby table flew into his hand and he threatened her with it.

"Tell me where she is NOW!"

"I don't know ... She was so ... Wounded and I offered to take her to go and see Victor."

" Why?"

She frowned, angry, "So he could beat your ass for what you did to her. You can be married, but you didn't have the right to do what you did. She's pregnant with your baby for God's Sake."

"I ... I was drunk and I ... I have to see her."

"I told you, she left. Victor asked her to go and stay for a while and she accepted. She left with him, Erik. I have no idea where they went."

"Damn it!" He swore in anger, first against himself but then against Mia who was gone with an unknown, possibly dangerous man God-knows-where. It was his fault, he knew it but she could not leave with Victor. He worried about Mia and... The baby. "God Damn!" She was gone and it was his own fault. He had no idea where she was, but he knew who could find her ... Charles.


	7. Forgive me

Erik got out of the taxi with obvious elegance. He read "Xavier's School for gifted youngster" on a small plate on the Charles mansion gate. He gave money to the taxi driver through his window and the man quickly took it. When the taxi left, Erik closed the button of his gray jacket and entered the property. Children and teenagers laughing and playing in the courtyard while walking with his decisive steps. He wore a large gray hat with sunglasses, his suit was the right size and it was more the style of a Brit. Some bold young girls whispering watching him walk toward the main door. He paid no attention. They were nothing compared to Mia, his beautiful Mia who had disappeared for three days.

He had no news of her and it hurt him despite himself. If it was someone else, he would not have flinched at the loss but ... She was special to his heart, even more than he wanted to admit to himself. The new factor was that her pregnancy was also a concern. He did not know if she was okay, if she ate well or if she was safe. He was on the edge during these past few days, only to see Charles was in his mind.

He entered the mansion with ease and walked the corridors. He remembered the many times in the manor, he had lived in the mansion for a while as he and Charles were recruiting mutants to stop Shaw. It was in these walls he created links with other people, other mutants. But then the others mutants he considered like his brothers had been killed by the no-mutant because of the stupid experiment. His rage against the humans rose, walking in these corridors. Once in front of the office of Charles, he slammed on the door.

"Come in Erik." The professor said sitting in his wheelchair sophisticated steel. He entered and found Charles and Dr. Hank standing on the Office. "Hello, Erik."

"Hello, Charles."

"What are you doing here?" Hank said with a scowl. Memories of Washington were still fresh in his memory and what he felt when the reporters and photographers had swarmed him in Paris was nothing more than anger and bitterness.

"I just want to see Charles, I don't care about your pathetic feelings. I need to be alone with the professor." Erik said removing his glasses. Hank groaned audibly.

"Hank!" Charles stopped his anger and Hank turned around, "would you mind to let us alone please?" Charles said politely. Hank glared at Erik who remained impassive. Then he nodded to Charles before leaving the polished wooden desk. After Hank slammed the door, Erik walked to the Charles office.

"Glad to see you made a choice between your powers and your legs."

"I had people to worry about."

Erik sat in a chair in the front of Charles office, he unbuttoned his jacket, "you look good and your School is full of teenagers. You have to be satisfied now."

Charles smiled, "I'll be satisfied when there will be No mutant in need and loneliness. I will be satisfied when humans and mutants can live in peace."

"So you will never be satisfied."

"Why are you here, Erik?" He asked in a deep voice.

"I thought you already knew why," Erik said removing his hat. He laid it on the desk in front of him by not diverting Charles's eyes.

"I don't want to use my powers on you without your permission. So it would help if you tell me what you want."

"Maybe I just want to see an old friend," both men smiled.

"Without sounding rude, every time you come to meet me, it ends in disaster." He laughed.

"Well, not today. I have a favor to ask you... I want you to find a mutant for me."

"Raven?"

"Mia."

"Mia? The mutant who controls the lifeblood of a human body."

"That's her yes, she and I moved to a small town in Poland. After an incident, she ran away with a man I believe to be dangerous and I want her back."

"What have you done?"

Erik looked down for a few seconds, "you'll know soon enough. I came to see you to ask for help from a friend. Are you going to help me find her, yes or no?"

"Of course... I'll help you. Do you know who the guy is?"

"His name is Victor Creed, I don't have any other information. He was new in town like us. She is in danger and I have to find her."

Charles noted a hint of worry in the voice of Erik, "Alright, we will find her."

* * *

Erik and Hank were standing on the platform behind Charles in the Cerebro. Charles slowly put the helmet on his head and closed his eyes. The machine began to make noises, before thousands of humans and mutants forms of different colors, appeared before them. Charles closed his eyes and vision of these forms moved fast in the search of Mia. Several forms passed before their eyes in fast forward, voices and sounds of these people echoed in the Cerebro. Hank stood silent and Erik watched mutant forms appeared, waiting to see Mia.

Suddenly, a red shape appeared before them. That was her, it was Mia.

"I found her... She is in a park in New Jersey." Charles said in a calm voice but after frowned. Mia's voice echoed around them.

"It's our new life now... I know... it's not perfect but... It's all we have." Mia said, stroking her flat belly. She took a deep breath of fresh wind, "we will make it baby ... We will make it without your fool of a father." She said softly and put a hand on her face, holding her tears, "I miss my plants, I miss my garden, I miss Tyshka. I know I should't but ... I miss him too." She took a deep breath, "I think I really need Tyshka, I'm going crazy here," she laughed to herself and got up from the bench.

Erik clenched his fists, he felt ill. He felt regret and guilt.

"Erik!" Charles said his name with venom that Hank never heard, he took off his helmet and Mia's form disappeared as quickly as it had come. Charles turned to the two men, he was breathing rapidly. His chest rose and fell in a profound way. "What the fuck have you done to her? Have you lost your fucking mind?"

"I didn't want to hurt her."

"Why the hell did you do this then?" Charles almost cried. Erik remained silent.

"In my office now." Charles growled rolling beside the two men. Hank turned to follow the professor while Erik remained petrified. His heart beating rapidly, he didn't know if he was relieved that she was well or if he was relieved that she and the baby were well. The fact of hearing her talk to the baby even though the baby was the size of a finger was amazing in his eyes. Mia was too beloved for her own health, if she really wanted him out of her life she would think of abortion. But there she was sitting on a bench and say he missed him after his barbaric act. He stood there for several minutes before deciding to go see Charles, who will surely transform his brain in porridge.

* * *

"How could you dare? I thought you had an ethic of a gentleman! How could you dare? Do you know what she thought? She thought of you and the baby and she blamed herself inwardly. She even thought it was somehow her fault. She doesn't even hate you, Damn it. She should hate you right now but she doesn't even hate you. She's just hurt by the brutality you showed, to have something she would have given you freely." Charles spoke with anger, anger that Mia didn't want to feel for Erik because of her naive love for him.

Erik looked at the glass of scotch in his hand, thoughtfully.

"She felt dirty and worthless... That's why she left. Don't you feel something for her? When will you stop the use of people who care about you to your own selfish purposes? She... She is pregnant, Erik. And this child is yours! Why the hell did you do that without protection? She didn't even know she could get pregnant so easily. She thought... she is too innocent for you Erik, she deserves better."

"I thought she was sterile, that's what was written in her file." He responded by turning the liquid into the glass.

"Victor is a mutant."

Erik finally looked up and frowned, "what kind?"

"I don't know yet but from what I saw in her memories, he is definitely a mutant."

Erik leaned on his elbows, "I have to find her."

"Frankly, I wonder if she is safer there without you."

"I was drunk, Charles." He said quietly, but inside he was seething.

"That doesn't excuse anything, Erik. Your insensitivity to your actions towards her is disgusting."

"I'm not insensitive... I'm..." The look of Charles was hard and cold. Erik knew that whatever he says, he would be misunderstood. Hell, he didn't even understand himself. "Look in my head."

"What?"

"Look in my head!" Erik shouted.

Charles put two fingers on his temple. He was propelled into the memories of Mia and Charles.

...

 _Erik was sitting under blankets on the couch with a Indian book in hands. The book was written in English, but some words were in Indi. Erik liked to discover new languages, new cultures, new horizons. He especially liked to read a good book under his sheets before a fireplace on a Sunday. He did it before coming to Poland. The peculiarity of the present moment was Mia. She was close to him, under the covers with him and she was reading a book on the life of plants. Erik thought she could have become a passionate botanist if she had been in school long enough. His eyes flickered on her face and the book. She was mesmerizing. Her small tics were cute. He quietly smiled when she opened her eyes wide reading something she found impressive. He could feel her toes touching his. The perfect time of peace he will never forget._

 _Then another more explicit vision of Mia and Erik on the bed. She was straddling him and he had his head resting on her chest. His hair was sticking to her soft sweaty skin, she could feel his strong arms tightly around her. The pleasure during sex was amazing this time, maybe because Mia tried to ride him. She felt uncomfortable and thought she did it wrong but Erik enjoyed that position in an indescribable way. While Mia rocked the head of Erik on her breasts flattened by his head, Erik took advantage of hearing her heart beat. They were placed there and neither of them wanted to move. To his satisfaction, Mia laid a kiss on the top of his head and she whispered his name with a love thinly veiled. He was touched, even honored to have the privilege of having his sated member inside her and receive so much affection but he didn't want to give her his heart. Not now._

Charles saw the affection and love not hidden that Mia showed him and the false attitude he created not to be too affected. That night he had taken her several times and not once had she complained. Mia had the body of a goddess of water, smooth and silky. His large hands glided over her sensual curves. He made love to her but he also fucked her. A subtle difference that Erik knew and mastered. Erik liked to fuck her. He was an adult; he knew what her desires and fantasies were. Mia was still inexperienced, new in the world of sex and had allowed him to be her initiator. What a bad decision! Her innocence was bothering him. He pounded into her with force to stop her being too affectionate with him. But she didn't stop. She began to tear down every wall, each maze he had spread around his heart and he was afraid.

Finally Charles saw how Mia moved away from him over time. He felt the pain and despair that Erik felt seeing Victor with her. He felt his sexual needs of her at late hours of the night. He felt how her affection, painfully missed him. He wanted to touch her, kiss her, to taste every inch of her body. Penetrate her pussy as tight as the first time. He wanted her, he died for her, but he didn't show it. A fire that consumed him silently, as he watched her make breakfast every morning.

Charles opened his tearful eyes and put his hand on the chairs armrest, resting his back on the cushion. He was silent a moment, looking at how Erik was thoughtful.

"Why didn't you tell her?"

"Tell her what?" Erik took a sip from his scotch glass.

"You love her ... Love is not a weakness, Erik. It is in many ways a strength. Although I am disgusted by what you did to her, I know that you love her too." Charles sighed, "You should tell her how you feel. It's not good to keep that much of repressed feelings. Mia loves you despite her vein attempts to hide it, she showed it to you. If you didn't care about her, you would not be here today. "

"I don't want to love and lose her."

"You don't lose her, if you protect her. To protect her, you have to keep her close to you and to keep her close to you, you must love her as she deserves."

Erik's mind kept going over the murder of his mother. Charles shook his head.

"You could not protect her. You were a child, Erik. Now you're much more."

Erik looked up, "Now I'm Magneto."

"You are Magneto."

* * *

Mia was lying on the grass in the park where she came every day since she returned to New Jersey. Today she was panicked and hurt. Since she was here with Victor, he has not touched her unless she wanted to be. She began to imagine their lives here with her child, that he may consider his if he wanted to. Mia thought everything would be fine from now but she was naive. When she came home early, she saw him.

Victor fucked a woman while another woman was licking the genitals of the first woman. Victor looked like a beast. He grunted and yelled as a pet. Mia was standing in the doorway, shocked by what she saw. Victor didn't notice her peculiar smell during the sexual intoxication in which he was engaged. Mia saw scratching, hitting, slapping of both women. He was so violent that she was rebuffed. Even when Erik forced himself on her that night, he was not... An animal. She had bled but because he was rude and there was no lubrication. What she saw was other things, Victor was violent and Savage, the opposite of what Victor showed her. She felt betrayed anew and she ran out of the house towards the park she found soothing.

She was lying on her back on the fresh grass and looked at the cloudy sky. Silent tears ran down her cheeks and her hands were flat on her belly. Mia wondered if all men were like that, selfish and manipulative. She wondered if it would be better to go to a distant country and raise her child alone.

"A pretty damsel should not cry."

Mia heard the voice and turned her head towards the man standing next to her.

"You are pretty... Maybe we can go somewhere private to get to know each other," the bearded man said. Mia grimaced in disgust.

"No thank you. I'll stay here, I want to be alone."

The bearded man smiled with his yellow teeth, "a brown sugar like you could make lots of money if she wanted to. Is that why you cry? You need money?" He put his hands on her hips with insurance. The hesitation of Mia gave him a smile. "C'mon, we can just talk, I won't bite you. You can make a lot of money, you know."

Mia got up from the ground and dusted off her jeans. "How?"

"By doing certain things for me."

"What things?" She wiped her tears.

The man approached and touched a strand of her hair. Mia could smell the cigarettes that emanated from him.

"You have beautiful skin and lovely hair. Men would pay dearly to have you in their bed"

She frowned, "what do-"

"Ahhhh," he cried out in pain, taking his foot, "God Damn, fuck! It hurts," the man wriggled in every sense of taking his foot in hands. Mia was stunned and remained frozen. "A stud?" He looked at the bloodied foot that had a nail planted right in the middle. "What the fuck is a stud doing in a park? Arggg."

"You should-"

"You should get the fuck out of here." Mia turned and Erik was there before her. "Hello, Mia."

She swallowed audibly.

"Help me! Damn it, help me." The man yelled, feeling the stud in his foot.

"I'm sorry... I don't know... I'm sorry." She stuttered looking at the man suffer.

The man was paying no more attention to her; he complained one last time and left limping as he went to find some help.

Mia turned back to Erik who was smiling, she frowned and a light bulb went off in her head.

"It's you! It's you who made him suffer like that?"

"He deserved it, to dare suggest you to prostitute." He said with venom and a few meters from them, the stud in the man's foot was sinking deeper into his foot.

"Maybe it was not what he wanted to offer me," she turned her eyes shameful.

"It was."

"And then... Even if that was the case, why does it bother you?" She chastised.

"You bear my child," Mia looked full of anger.

"Your child? Now it's your child? You didn't think it was your child when you hurt me." She said with tearful eyes.

"Mia ... I didn't mean to, I wasn't myself."

"But you did it anyways..."

"Mia..."

"Although I begged you not to do it... You continued," she closed her eyes, shuddering.

He took her cheeks with his hands and lifted her head.

"I'm sorry for what I did to you. I have no excuse... I'm... I'm... I wanted... I want you back with me." Erik stumbled over the words, not knowing what to say exactly.

"I don't want to," she sobbed.

"I want that, I'm really sorry. I miss you, I miss you terribly."

"You lie."

"I don't lie."

"The only time I felt a connection with you was when you wanted to take my body."

"Do you really think that I want you back for sex?" He said, a bit disappointed.

"Yes."

"That's not the truth."

"What is the truth then?"

"You don't have to forgive me if you don't want to... I don't think I deserve your forgiveness for the way I treated you," he let her face go but she put a hand on his hand, looking at him hopeful.

"What's the truth, Erik?"

"The truth is I care about you, more than I care about anyone. You make me happy, Mia. I want to live with you... and with our baby."

She smiled, tears in her eyes, "you care about me?"

"I do more than that... In truth, I have feelings for you for a long time... Forgive me Mimi."

Without waiting, she stood on her tiptoes and kissed him. Erik put his arms around her and deepened the kiss.

"Does that mean you forgive me?" He said smiling on her lips.

"Yes," she nodded quickly and he kissed her again.

A spectator was watching them kiss.

"If you want the beast... I will show you the beast," Victor said, stretching his claws, he would cut every day for her.


	8. Together

"Hi ... I'm Hank. I'm just going to examine you to see if you're okay," He told her and she nodded. Mia was sitting on a hospital bed in a room that resembled that of a hospital room. Except they were not in the hospital but in Charles's Manor. "Uhm ... Uhm can you remove your sweater?" Hank asked timidly. Mia looked at Erik, who was standing next to a table full of utensils' surgery, he nodded and she removed her sweater. Charles was sitting in his chair in the immaculate white room with them. After removing the sweater, Hank looked away, blushing not to look at her white lace bra.

 _Don't be afraid_

Mia looked at Charles with a curious look.

 _We just want to make sure that the pregnancy is going well_.

"I know," she whispered by lying on the white bed. "But I hate this kind of place. If you can read my mind, you know why," she turned her head towards Charles who watched her with pained eyes.

"It'll be cold," said Hank by applying a liquid gel on her lower abdomen. Then he set off a large machine with a large screen on the front. The roar of the machine gave her unpleasant flashback. Mia gasped and started to panic. Suddenly she felt a hand holding hers. It was Erik.

"I'm here."

She calmed slowly.

 _Don't be afraid_.

"It's easier said than done," Mia said to Charles, who was trying to appease her. Hank put a white instrument on her belly and an image of her uterus appeared on the screen. Charles smiled at Mia who was inwardly proud to bear the child of Erik.

"That's the fetus. I can see that you're at eight weeks," Hank said looking at the screen.

"Does he feel good? With my mutation?" She asked softly.

"Uhm for now I don't see anything alarming. Everything will be okay Mia," Hank said looking into her eyes and she sighed.

"How can she be pregnant when she is sterile?" Erik asked sharply.

"There is no scientific explanation for this, but it may be due to your mutant genes. Their compatibility has helped with procreation," Hank replied.

"It's fascinating," Charles added.

"I just want the baby to be okay," she said softly.

Hank smiled at her. "The baby will be fine," he reassured her then took a small towel to wipe the gel from her abdomen.

"He will be a mutant too, right?" She asked Hank.

"There is 99% chance that he is a mutant, knowing that parents are both mutants."

"Can we know what will be the mutation of the baby?" She asked again. Mia was stressed, she squeezed Erik's hand, apprehending the response.

"No one can know at this stage but from the sixth month we could see if the mutation of the baby is physical or physiological."

"Physical? You mean he can be red or blue or have little scales or horns or that kind of thing?" She asked worried.

"Uhm maybe ... We can not know."

She gasped and put a hand instinctively on her belly.

 _Calm down ... Don't be afraid Mia. We will be there when the time comes._

"Erik?"

"Calm down," he said, patting her hand but she didn't subside. Her eyes were crystal blue as she continued to gasp. "Mia!" He growled, she looked up at him and she was transforming. Her curly hair became a translucent blue liquid, then her head, her shoulders, her arms, her hands became the same. Erik's hand closed into the water of her hand. "Charles! Do something."

"I can not her thoughts are waterproof."

"Look ..." Hank blowing.

Erik turned his head toward her belly, completely replaced with a clear blue. Except that the fetus could easily be seen. Charles approached the table and blinked. The three men in the room were amazed. The fetus could clearly be distinguished, a little being in her womb river.

"Absolutely amazing," Charles said impressed.

"At least it means that the baby has not taken the mutation of Mia. But the baby is still suitable for the molecules of her body."

"So the baby is okay?" A voice echoed in the room, the voice of Mia. It's as if her voice came from all her body and not her throat. "Tell me my baby will be okay ... Please," A haunting voice, like the call of a siren from an unknown place. Erik smiled from the corner of the mouth, this siren was his.

Hank swallowed softly, "The baby will be fine Mia."

"Alright ..." Her body gradually became palpable. The blue of her body disappeared to make place for the caramel color of her skin. Her hair became normal again but wet, in fact her whole body was wet. She sat on the bed before Erik, he looked at her as if she was perfection itself. He slid a wet strand off her cheek.

"Everything will be fine because I'll be there. But no more leaking."

"So stop behaving like a brute."

He smiled, "I'll try."

* * *

Mia slept the rest of the day, using her power and lack of water immersion made her weak. In the house of Victor, he had only a shower. Being underwater wasn't just a wish, it was a need. As if her body was losing strength when it was not sufficiently in touch with its true nature. She woke up at 9pm in a room of the mansion she suspected to be that of Erik's. She was a little dizzy so she decided to go to see Hank in his laboratory for an examination. Her pregnancy frightened her, she wouldn't take any risks. As much as she feared for her baby's mutation, she was happy to be pregnant with Erik's baby. She was amused while imaging a little girl or a little boy with the same blue eyes.

She walked slowly into the quiet corridors of the manor, all the students were already in their room. Before going to sleep, she wore a white shirt and Erik's pyjama pants. She suddenly regretted having left all her clothes at Victor's. At a staircase leading to the basement, she went down and walked a few meters before arriving at the laboratory of Hank. He sat on a chair and was looking through a microscope. He wore a white lab coat over a brown sweater, under the sweater he was wearing a plaid shirt and a tie. He was pretty cute, he was adjusting his glasses from time to time to write on a piece of paper. He was undoubtedly very intelligent, she thought. He was the youngest doctor she saw.

She knocked on the glass and he started a little before turning back. Mia smiled and opened the glass door.

"Hi ..."

"Hi, Mia. Are you okay?"

"Uhm I don't know, I feel a little weak and I feel dizzy." She approached him looking around the laboratory.

"It's normal, it's a symptom of pregnancy."

"I need to immerse in the water ..." She looked up at him. "I really need it."

"Uhm I can uhh I can show you the pool behind the house. There is a glass wall that gives a room in the basement but the students are in their room. You can spend however much time you want." He stammered and he blushed furiously seeing the smile of Mia.

"You're so adorable," she laughed. "I'm so used to Erik that I forget that there are guys like you," she cocked her head to the side. "What is your mutation?" She suddenly asked.

"Uhm I turn into a beast."

She laughed softly, "Not so adorable then."

"No..."

"Can I see it?"

He shook his head and walked beside her, "I'll guide you to the pool," he opened the door, but Mia had remained in her seat with arms folded.

"I want to see your mutation."

"It's ... Pretty embarrassing."

"You saw me in underwear today besides you caressed my belly."

"No no I didn't mean to-" he began to justify himself and Mia laughed.

"I tease you, don't worry. I just want to see what you look like when you transform. I grew up without knowing any other mutants. The only ones I know were those who liberated me from Pyntagone."

He closed the door, "I also was there, I was flying the plane."

"Really? That was you?" She walked toward him, he opened the door again for her.

"Yes ... You didn't see me because you fell asleep when we landed."

"Yes that's why I can not remember you."

"You should have seen me and forgotten me." They walked through the corridors of the mansion. There was a certain closeness between them that Mia didn't notice but that Hank appreciated.

"I don't think I could forget such a cute face," Mia smiled and he giggled shyly. "You don't like Erik, don't you?"

"No."

"Why?"

"He did a lot of bad things, Mia." She bit her lower lip. "He is bad. He doesn't care about the harm he causes around him in order to make his purposes happen. Erik can easily become sadistic, ruthless, dark and murderous toward others if he does not get the information he wants or get what he wants. I have absolutely no confidence in him."

"You really hate him then..."

"Yes."

She shuddered when leaving the house, the weather was chilly at night. Hank was guiding her to a small pool, surely one of numerous in the big mansion.

"He's not so bad, you know. I think he's been through so much that he lets himself be defined by his anger, forgetting who he really was. At the bottom he is a lovely little puppy." Hank laughed. "No. It's true, he often behaves like a little boy who needs love and me ... I like to give him love. I love being with him and ..."

"You love him."

"Madly, yes." She released her hair from her bun, and shook her head to make the furious curls fall on her shoulders. Hank was watching her motions with a charmed air and she smiled. "You really refuse to show me the beast in you?" She pouted.

"You will not like it."

"Let me be the judge." Mia took off her shirt and Hank turned around quickly.

"What are you doing?"

"I don't want my clothes getting wet, I have nothing else to wear." She took off the sweat pants and her panties. "So? Will you show it to me?" He shook his head and she rolled her eyes. "I hope you'll show it to me soon." Hank heard a sound like someone taking a plunge. Mia gracefully swam to his side, "Goodnight Hank, thank you for showing me the pool."

"You'll get some sleep inside?"

"I will recover before the sunrise, don't worry." He n"Night" She plunged into the water.

"Night."

* * *

Erik and Charles were playing a chess game in a room in the basement where there was a large glass wall that showed the inside of the pool at the backyard. Charles liked the reflections of water in the dimly lit room. The pool had a green light shining almost to the room with minimalist decor. When Mia jumped into the water they froze, Erik had a hand on his chin while Charles was about to put a piece on the chessboard. He watched the naked body of a Mia bewildered and they were intrigued by it.

"Charles?"

"Yes," he smiled.

"Maybe you should put your king on the chessboard, or admit I already won."

"It is out of the question!" Charles put his King on the board and it was the turn of Erik to choose where to place his pawn but the siren call in the pool was too mesmerizing to decline it.

Mia was naked, her long hair smoothly gliding around her face as she turned gracefully. She smiled in the water with eyes closed.

"She has external bronchi under the arms." Charles said in a monotone voice. "That's how she breathes keeping a human form under water."

The beauty turned again and again, executing intricate figures in the turquoise water.

"She's beautiful," Charles said softly.

Mia stopped her tempting dance at staying underwater, she put her hands on her belly and the word "baby" echoed in the room. Then she curled up on herself by putting her arms around her legs and she remained motionless.

"Charles?"

"Uh?"

"We should continue this part another day." Erik said rising.

"You're jealous that I saw her naked! I didn't know you were the jealous and possessive type, Erik," Charles laughed.

"You said you would not use your powers on me."

"It was too tempting," Charles continued to laugh. "You have nothing to fear, I think no man can take the place that you have in her heart and the worst is that you don't realize that. "

* * *

Erik was lying on the bed, on his back with his arms on his front. He looked at the ceiling without really looking at it. He was in his thoughts. He didn't believe that this was now his life. He was Erik Lensherr aka Magneto, living Charles's mansion with a mutant for which he has feelings and was pregnant witg his baby. He liked Charles, he will remain his friend and his worst enemy though. But this house reminded him of all the mutants who died, tortured by humans. He lost so much, that it was a risk he took getting together with Mia. That risk was to love her to the point where her loss could destroy him and he was not far from that stage.

That's how thoughtfully in the dark, Mia found Erik, lying on the bed. She came out of the shower to remove the odor of chlorine on her skin. She wore a white hooded bathrobe and put the hood over her head to dry her wet hair. She climbed on the bed, lifted the sheets and slipped inside near Erik. He blinked and licked his lips leaving his deep thoughts.

"Why aren't you asleep?"

"Too much to think about."

Mia sat up, put a hand on the bare chest of Erik and bent to put a soft kiss on his lips. It was as if she woke a sleeping fire in him. In one swift motion, he turned to get on her without breaking the kiss. She didn't feel him untie her bathrobe until she felt his hand sliding on her belly. She gasped and broke the kiss.

"Wait ... I ... That's not why I kissed you." She said nervously.

He frowned, "Then why?"

"Because ... You were sad. And I ... Wanted you to know that I'm here with you."

He breathed slowly, he admired her eyes and her full lips in heart shaped. "We should go back to Poland."

"Why?"

"I don't think I can stay here much longer. It's against what I am, Mia. I tried to kill all of them."

"But it doesn't matter, you're not here for them but for me. You are here for me, aren't you?"

"Of course I am. But after what happened in Washington, I'm a fugitive. I ran a risk by coming here. I did it to find you." He stroked her cheek. "Do you have any idea how fast you made me fall for you?" She smiled. "It's not good for my reputation."

"Oh what reputation? Tell me," she giggled, putting her hands in his hair.

"The reputation of being insensitive."

"So ... you love me?" She asked timidly. He just slide his hand down on her belly to touch her pussy lips. Mia gasped and put her hand on his wrist. When she looked up at him, Erik launched her that look that made her weak. That same look she could not resist. It was like his cold blue eyes told her 'let me do it'. "Answer me ... Please."

Erik rose from her slowly, then got off the bed, "I have feelings for you."

"Like friendship?"

He chuckled, "What I'll do to you this night, I can not do that to a friend," he took off his pants.

"Love?"

"Maybe." He took off his boxer, he revealed his penis which was rock hard, almost painfully hard for her. "We should leave tomorrow and continue our life in Poland." He climbed on the bed and slipped under the sheets.

"Maybe we should stay here ... Just the time of the pregnancy." She sat up for him to remove her bathrobe and threw it to the ground and laid down again.

"Mia ..." He groaned, lying on her soft body. Her hot body had missed him more than she thought. Her body was like a cozy place for the rest of his soul. He placed himself between her legs and bit the hollow of her neck.

"We are mutant, Erik. The baby will be a mutant too. Imagine if something weird happened to me during the pregnancy or if my pregnancy didn't look normal, the doctors will be suspicious and ... We should no longer live in our village as he wanted. I want to live there but I don't want to live there as a mutant. If there is a problem with the baby I want to be surrounded by mutants to help me. I don't want my baby to be a circus show or something like that."

"I will not let anyone pick on you and the baby." He quickly raised his head, "I'll be damned if my child suffers as I suffered. They unlocked my gift with pain and anger, they made me a monster. My child will not suffer the same fate as me, I swear."

"You are not invincible or immortal. You can't say that."

"But I said it, nothing will happen to you."

"So stay here a few months ... Please. I'm so worried about the baby. Please ..."

"I don't want to," Mia pouted and he smiled. "But I will stay for you." She laughed merrily and put her arms around his neck to kiss him.

"You deserve to be happy Erik ... If you let me do it, I could make you happy." She moaned, feeling his penis pressed on her entry.

"Mia ... I want you," Erik said hoarsely, his head on her breasts.

"Me too, but be gentle, okay?"

"Okay ..." He said, put his head in the hollow of her neck with his hands firmly holding her legs apart.

"I Lov- AHHHH ERIK!" Mia groaned aloud. " ERIK!"

"Tell me to fuck you." He pounded into her.

"Erik..." She moaned, eyes closed.

"Tell me to fuck you, Mia."

"Please fuck me, Erik," She begged and he smiled before turn her body on the sheets and penetrate her from behind by slapping her ass.

* * *

 **Five months later**

"Mia? Mia? Are you ok?" Erik asked as he looked at her bite her lip until it was bloody.

"NO!" She hissed. "My stomach cramped up suddenly." He ran a hand over her rounded belly.

"Calm down. You should not turn, it's dangerous for the baby." He told her, stroking her tummy. She nodded and tried to calm down.

The baby needed molecular stability since its mutation proved to be physiological. Hank advised her to wait for the baby to be born before taking a liquid form which means controlling her panic attacks. "You see ... You just have to calm down," Erik smiled and then kissed her on the forehead.

"I want to drink something hot."

"Do you want some tea?"

"No."

"Tisane?"

"No."

"Hot chocolate?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I think I'll take tea." He rolled his eyes and got up from the bed.

"I'll come back with your tea."

Erik left the room in the middle of the night in pajamas. He had no choice, he quickly learned that you should not say no to a pregnant woman who wants something in the middle of the night. Anyway, he would do anything for her. It was already a year since he knew her and now he would kill hundreds of people to protect her and their baby. He went into the kitchen and turned on the light.

"Wolverine..."

"Tin Man." Erik smiled and went to the sink to look for tea bags.

"So you and the professor are friends again?" Logan said and drank his beer, sitting in front of the kitchen island.

"Kind of. Do you come just to drink a beer?"

"Yes ... I had some problems with ... My brother."

"Oh you have a brother? Interesting. Does he have ..." Erik turned and wiggled his fingers. Logan frowned and sipped his beer.

"No, he has claws and fangs. And he's a pain in my ass." Erik chuckled. "I would cut off your head for what you did to me, Magneto."

Erik looked back after putting the kettle on.

"Warning, there is a lot of metal in this kitchen."

"Not heavy enough to hold me from cutting off your head."

"Erik? I really want to drink this- Oh Hi!" She said, entering the kitchen.

"Ma'am," Loga rose his beer toward her. Mia walked slowly toward Erik.

"I told you that I will come with the tea," Erik frowned but put a hand on her cheek.

"I really want to drink some tea like right now, I could not wait until you go back."

"You come all this way just for drink some tea." He laughed.

"I really want to drink some tea and don't begin to irritate me, you know I'm on edge with the baby and then all-" Erik interrupted her with a kiss on the lips.

"I am bothering you, here look, the tea is almost ready." He showed her the water was boiling on the fire. She smiled and put her arm around him.

"Cute!" Logan commented.

"I almost forgot you existed," Erik said.

"You are Logan, no? I remember you. You were on the plane."

"Yeah, I was. I see you are bearing a cargo of yours."

"Oh uhm Yes ... It's a girl." She rubbed her big belly with love.

"Congratulations."

"Thank you," Mia used her power to guide the hot water out of the teapot to pour into the cup and took the cup to her hand. Erik saw her drink, amused.

"You did it quickly, Magneto."

"Maybe you should go find your brother."

"He'll find me before. After what happened, he will want revenge. That dog can sniff any scent for kilometers. I just came to drink a quick beer after go."

"What is his name?" Mia asked curious drinking the delicious China tea.

"Victor."

Mia froze and the cup she was holding fell to the ground in a crash.

* * *

 **Review please**


End file.
